


New Love

by c_castro



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, College, F/F, Happy Ending, New love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes... new love - is the best thing that could happen to a person. Sometimes - with new love people find THE ONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything started at the party… does it mean it has to end the same way as well? When we turn one page and open the other we still leave a piece of ourselves in the past... but at the same time its an opportunity to move on. Moving on means finding new love. Surprisingly, in most cases, new love is just around the corner...   
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
“I have an idea!” I heard Mayu shouting from another room and sighed exasperatedly. This girl couldn’t stay calm even for one evening. All I wanted to do know was to lie in my bed, listen to some music and maybe watch one or two movies. Instead I will be drag out again because it was impossible to say no to her.  
  
“What this time?” I asked angrier just to show her how I’m not into this. She just laugh as usual, that was our routine for the last four months since I move in with Mayu because her house was closer to my college.  
  
I knew Mayuyu practically from my birth because our parents were friends. So we spend most of our childhood and then teenage years together. Now we even lived together and attended the same college which was insane.  
  
“Remember Akicha? She invited me to a party tonight…and there is going to be that girl…you know… the one which name I don’t know but…” Mayu asked innocently which was kind of unusual sight that made me worried a bit.  
  
“The one you have the biggest crush for about four months? Yes…I think I have heard about that unknown girl for few hundred times…”  
  
Mayu bit her lip unconsciously “Yeah…well…she broke up with her girlfriend recently…so…We have to go there!”  
  
“Akicha invited only you! Do I have to?” I asked still not impressed. Though happy for Mayu at the same time. Maybe at least now she will have a chance with the girl she likes? Single is better than taken, so of course everything is going in her favor.  
  
“I need some moral support, Rino! Come on, move your oshiri!” not again with oshiri sign… o_o  
  
Damn…why she has to be so demanding? Though this gets me going when I stood up and went closer to my closet searching for some decent clothes “Do I have to try hard?”  
  
“There has to be someone in that party that you like! Come on! There has to be someone in this world you like!” I think about her words. Yes, there actually is…one girl that I have been noticing and we’re kind of close, well we do chat when we accidentally meet in college and we understand each other without much of explanation… it wouldn’t hurt to dress nicer. It wouldn’t hurt to go and try to have fun… I think…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
 **[AT THE PARTY]**  
  
I feel quite self-conscious even though I choose better clothes for this occasion I still looked out of the place with so many gorgeous people around me. I walked looking around, admiring the sight in front of me until I bumped into someone I haven’t noticed before ready to apologize but I got literally lost of words when I saw the same girl I have been crushing on for some time. She looked even more beautiful than she usually does. Just breathtaking.  
  
She looked at me coldly and asked with disinterest “You need something?” I was trying to form words but I was trembling and just stared back at her.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I have no idea who this girl right in front of me is but she is probably one of many students in our college which I gave no attention to. She stared at me like she had the biggest crush on me and that was probably true. I mean I haven’t met her before…but that doesn’t mean that she hasn’t noticed me.  
  
She looked completely hypnotized and I was about to turn her down because I had no interest in other girls except Rie. Of course Rie broke up with me few days ago… but that’s not the point.  
  
Rie and Me go back and forth and I have already got her back half a year ago when we had the same crisis like this time. Also, there has been a lot of ‘small’ break ups in between. So it’s not going to be any different. I noticed her glancing over at us and decided to play it ‘nice’ as I usually did.  
  
The girl in front of me still couldn’t stop staring at me so now I reached my hand and put few of her stray hairs behind her ear smiling slightly this time asking in both polite and seductive manner “Do you need something?”  
  
She gulped trying to form words and I gave her time, leaving my hand on her face which was probably not helping and looking at Rie at the same time. This was more like eye-sex for both of us and I smirked when she looked away knowing that I have already won.  
  
I took my hand away from the girl in front of me and asked simply “Do you want me to show you around?”.  
  
She nodded shortly and gulped again when I took her hand again walking away and showing the girl around as promised.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I lost a sight of Rie which I have chatted just a minute ago. We met accidentally and she was smiling back at me but then she looked somewhere for few seconds. Maybe she was looking at her girlfriend? Well…ex girlfriend apparently.  
  
I know Yukirin but I have never asked Rie about her. We usually talked about our hobbies, things we liked, adventures, music or college life.  
  
So the thing was… after she noticed something her expression changed completely. I don’t know how or when and why everything happened so suddenly but she just walked away and I couldn’t stop her.  
  
For about an hour I tried partying and searched for Rie or at least Mayuyu who was also lost for most part of the evening. I have no idea where both of them where (just like in that weird ‘where the girls at’ song) but I knew I have to find at least one of them.  
  
Finally I noticed Rie standing near the bar but she was completely wasted and I hated the sight in front of me rushing closer to her and asking “Rie? What’s wrong?!” I grabbed her drink and push it away now taking her face in both of my hands “Did something happened?” I asked concerned and worried.  
  
Though she looked at me at the same time she looked right pass me. I knew she wouldn’t tell me anything and the best thing I can do is take her home but I have no idea where she actually lived so I had no other choice just take her back to our (Mayuyu and mine) place.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**BEFORE**  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
I knew exactly what Yukirin was doing and as hard as I tried not to show it I knew she understood that she got me. I was jealous and angry. I thought she would play it off for a while, she usual got bored with whoever she spend time with. I was the only exception. But she kept on dragging that girl with her, flashing her smile, touching her hand, showing her around. I saw when they went upstairs…  
  
I didn’t like where it was going and decided to stop it running after them. I walked around disturbing few couples make out sessions when I opened doors to peek inside.  
  
Then I opened one more door and looked at Yukirin and that girl. Well I actually saw only the back of that girl but I could see Yukirin clearly.  
  
She probably whipped that girl around her little finger and was now leaning closer. The girl didn’t hear the doors but Yukirin did and looked directly at me smirking slightly and didn’t stop leaning closer.  
  
I immediately turned around and walked out of there. I have no idea if she continued to do what she was doing but I all could think about was alcohol. So I did what I do best. I got completely wasted.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I still try to understand what is happening around me. I can’t think straight. And I am straight. I mean…I knew about my crush for this Yukirin but all girls have girl crushes right? All I could feel is this tingling feeling all over my body.  
  
Her hand in my hand. She dragged me around as if showing me off. Like I’m her girlfriend but I can’t remember any of those people’s names and next thing I know is that Yukirin is dragging me upstairs. Isn’t that’s there were couples go to make out?  
  
But I have no time to think about it or protest, though I probably wouldn’t.  
  
Her lips looks really inviting, when she closes the door behind us and comes closer to me. Now she faces me and leans EVEN closer whispering asking simply “What’s your name?”  
  
Only know I realized I haven’t even introduced myself. To my surprised I managed to answer to this question without stuttering “Mayu. You can call me Mayuyu” and looked at her expectantly. After a second so so she leans in even closer and I forget anything apart from this moment in time.  
  
Her lips almost touches mine but then I hear the door being smashed when someone probably wanted to come inside but saw us here. Yukirin pulls back looking me up and down and smiling shortly “That was interesting” stating finally as if summing up this whole evening experience while I still have no idea what is happening.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**PRESENT TIME**  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I forgot all about Mayuyu. She’s a big girl.She can take care of herself, right?  
  
Now my only worry is Rie who’s clinging into me tighter by a second. She murmurs something near my neck which makes me shiver but I try to push all these thoughts aside.  
  
Fortunately I haven’t drunken anything so I can drive us both home. My home. Wow…I have never imagined Rie coming to my place.  
  
She’s too drunk to do anything so I have no other option but to take care the matter in my own hands. I practically carry her inside in bridal style which is unusual for me and Rie’s hands around my neck isn’t helping because she’s trying to get closer every time she gets the chance.  
  
I decide to do what always helps me when I’m drunk and take her to cold shower.  
  
That’s not the best idea because the second cold water touches Rie she starts screaming and pulls me inside as well and I’m not too happy about this but I forgot about cold as being so close to Rie makes me really hot.  
  
I think I feel myself sweating though I’m standing under cold water. Rie hugs me really tightly around my waist and leans closer whispering something I couldn’t quite make out.  
  
I am not sure if that’s my name or if she’s trying to say something. I try leaning closer just to hear what Rie has to say but she uses the situation and kisses me.  
  
Rie kisses me and all I instantly kiss back without thinking. I know I shouldn’t do any of this because she’s really drunk and she might not even remember anything but I guess I can’t think clearly with her lips on my lips and her hands grabbing me harder and punching me to the shower wall.  
  
I moan because of the aggressiveness and pull her closer as well. I know I might regret it… no… I mean I for sure know I will regret this next day. But the hell with this. I can’t do anything except kissing Rie and letting her do everything with me and when I say everything. I mean E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT MORNING**

  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
I heard the birds outside the window and open my eyes slowly. I soon close them again when I began feeling horrible pain. I soon remember that I got completely wasted the night before.  
  
After few painful minutes I force myself to open my eyes again. Maybe because I feel that’s someone is sleeping beside me and I’m sure it’s not Yukirin. I rub my eyes slowly and look down seeing Rino. Oh… damn…wait! Rino? She sleeps so peacefully next to me with a small smile on her face it’s almost heartbreaking.  
  
I honestly don’t know what I’m doing here or what happened last night which makes me feel horrible. I have probably did something I have to regret now, and I’m too embarrassed to face Rino after this.  
  
I manage somehow slip from her arms and immediately put my clothes on. I feel like the biggest coward but I silently slink away and close her doors after myself getting face to face with Rino’s roommate.  
  
I remember her… she lives with Rino, well I haven’t witnessed their living situation but Sasshi has mentioned Mayu more than once as they are also best friends. Her eyes are wide and confused when she sees me and my walk of shame becomes even more embarrassing. But I got nothing to lose so I can run away without saying a word and leaving her standing there all confused.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
What the ... just happened? Was that Rie? I know Rino left with her yesterday because she texted me apologizing that she couldn’t take me home.  
  
That’s the reason why I had to ask that girl (unfortunately I still don’t know her name). Of course my asking her to drive me back was done awkwardly.  
  
Rie actually had a walk of shame in front of me and I guess Rino is still sleeping because her lectures will start around 2 o’clock. Maybe I should wake her up and ask what happened?  
  
When I look at my clock I realize I can’t do this because then we would start talking and I would probably miss my lecture, I have actually happened few times before. I guess I will have to corner her and get all answers later tonight!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I smile slowly when I see Mayu, the girl from last night, rushing to our college. She looks like she’s late to one of her lectures but should I care about it? I catch up with Mayu “Hey, beautiful!”  
  
I try not to laugh when she falls down scared because of my sudden outburst and looks at me confused. I giggle shortly but then put my hands wanting to help her stand up “You okay?”. She still looks at me confused but this time bites her lower lip unconsciously. At least I think she did this unconsciously but I could not stop staring at those lips at that moment.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I managed to embarrass myself once more this time lying on the grass while the girl I am crushing on gave me her hand helping me stand up. I awkwardly stood up thanking her and was surprised when she didn’t walk away immediately.  
  
Instead of that she smiled looking at me face and not breaking eye contact “So Mayuyu,what’s your plans for today?”  
  
I couldn’t breathe for few seconds because she remembered and said my name. Who would believe that such Goddess would take her time remember you name? I forced a smile because I was too nervous and answered:  
  
“Lectures…I guess..I mean…I’m late…I can’t miss this one…because I have already missed it few times before…”  
  
Meanwhile the girl laughs shortly raising her eyebrows with curiosity “If you miss them before than maybe they are not so important?”. She has a point thinking this way but I didn’t miss it because it wasn’t important I miss it because I overslept and usually that was Rino’s fault because she turned down my alarm clock.   
  
“No No!” I tried protesting honestly “I can’t miss it again…it’s very..important…”  
  
This time she smiled slightly “Well…that’s your choice isn’t it?” and laugh to herself as if she thought of some joke but didn’t say it out loud which left me feeling not included. I wanted to laugh as well. But I was too nervous to ask anything and just smiled awkwardly one more time.  
  
I was really late but I couldn’t just run away from her saying that I have to go, or can I? Wouldn’t that be rude?  
  
She just stared at me for few seconds and I forgot where I was going in the first place but she decided remind me “Good luck with your lecture, Mayu. See you after it?” she asked somehow mischievous. I gulp and nodded instantly then practically ran away.  
  
We haven’t said where we’re going to meet and she will probably forget about me by then but I couldn’t control my smiling face. I was too confused because I have no idea why we’re meeting in the first place. Can it really be that she finds me interesting? I mean… I guess I should ask her this… but would I dare?  
  
All I knew was that I’m meeting the girl I have been watching for the past four months from afar while admiring her beauty and now she wants to spend more time with me!  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I watch Mayu running away, she almost trips again and I try not to laugh because she still looks back few times as if trying to convince herself that this is really happening. At least I made one person’s morning glorious.  
  
I look around still bored and notice Rie rushing here as well as Mayu before.  
  
She looks…differently.  
  
Obviously I don’t miss my chance walking that way and crossing Rie’s path as if accidentally, as if on purpose. She can think whatever she wants. I smile instantly but coldly “Good morning”.  
  
As you can see I don’t take break ups well. Rie knows it as well. We have broken up half a year ago but I got her back almost instantly. It just me — you can’t say NO to this face and I can use all my charm whenever I want.  
  
But as I mentioned before Rie looked different this time. Somehow…guilty? I don’t know. I couldn’t understand emotions that were showing on this pretty but distant face.  
  
“Yukirin, I’m late, I don’t have time now”. She tried walking passed me but I grabbed her hand lightly “I don’t think so, Riechan. I think we need to talk first” I started walking and dragging her closer to the girls bathroom and even though she tried fighting back we both knew she can’t do that.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
The lecture was so boring or maybe I was so distracted that didn’t understood what professor was talking about. He asked me few times to pay attention but every single time I tried I usually end up thinking back about the same girl.  
  
I’m used to having crushes on girls, usually celebrities and they stay only for a while until I find something more interesting but this time it’s different and scary.  
  
I know I’m zone out when professor shouts at me again but at this point I don’t care anymore and give up letting all the thoughts about her sink it. I remember the night before and our ride back home.  
  
  
 _I got the text from Rino telling me that she couldn’t drive me home because she had to take care after drunk Rie and she has no other option so I was left alone. I had no taxi number and I actually had no money on myself for that matter so I have no other option. I was really nervous but I walked out closer to this girl though right at this second she was laughing and having good time with her friends._  
  
I was really nervous, probably fidgeting and couldn’t keep eye contact but I still manage to ask “Am…my friend..left..without me…can you…take me home?” I looked at her shy and ashamed. I could have walked right? Maybe it’s not very far.  
  
To my surprise the girl in front of me laughed shortly. I looked at her confused. Maybe she’s going to make fun of me? Instead she simply stated “I will be back guys, let’s go” and walked right pass me slowly.  
  
She soon turn around her shoulders and raises her eyebrows shortly “Are you going or…?”. Her friends were now whispering and laughing I don’t know if that’s because of me, or they’re just enjoying their time here but I soon ran after her.  
  
Next thing I know she’s driving me back home looking even more gorgeous in this light. I couldn’t stop staring at her and I guess she noticed because she smirked and at the next stop looked at me “Do you want to ask me something, Mayu?”  
  
The way she says my name gets me overwhelmed. I guess I look even weirder staring at her eyes, lips, eyes, lips…crap… meanwhile she smirked again.  
  
“Am..no..I just…” I try to think about something and come up with an idea “I just wanted to thank you…you know…for…for driving me home…”  
  
“But I haven’t driven you yet, have I?” I swallow quite loud after this now eyes wide open.  
  
She simply laughed “Don’t worry, I’m not thinking of abducting you or something” and keeps moving because the traffic light changes into green again.  
  
I guess I unconsciously keep on staring at her because she comments still with smile on her face “And Mayu…?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Can you like..not stare at me all the time? I’m trying to drive and it’s distracting”  
  
I feel my cheeks getting warmer and I feel embarrassed not that I’m not used to this while I’m around her. I murmur sorry and try looking from other window but once again I can’t control myself and try to peek at her.  
  
  
Fortunately, the lecture ends and I can just run away from this place. I wouldn’t have regretted if I haven’t come here in the first place. I should have said ‘Yes’ to that girl. Maybe she doesn’t want to spend time with me now? I walked out of the class and look around scanning the scenery.  
  
I couldn’t see her. I stay here for like five minutes until I notice her and…Rie… they just said few words for each other and then Rie walked away. The girl in question (aka my biggest crush for a moment) noticed me and walked slowly stopping when she was in front of me.  
  
“Look Mayuyu…I don’t think we should…” I don’t know what she wants to say but I will probably wouldn’t hear it because I’m too curious “You know Rie?”  
She looks at me confused “What? Yes…why are you asking this? Do you know her?”  
  
I shrug my shoulders “I don’t know Rie personally…just from my best friend Rino…if you know Rie than maybe you know Rino as well? I mean…Rie stayed at our place last night…that’s all I know” I ended my short explanation smiling awkwardly but still curious about this situation“And how do you know her?”  
  
She looks angry for a brief second and then smiles coldly “That’s not important. Let’s go, we have a date, have you forgotten?” and takes my hand dragging me with her.  
  
Wait? What? Date?


	3. Chapter 3

Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  


**Before**

  
  
I took Rie to the spot I usually took her while we dated. Bathroom. Of course I did everything just the way I used to from locking doors behind us to facing my ex and maybe future-to-be-girlfriend because it was too easy to get her back. Rie couldn’t be without me only for few days and past year proved that.  
  
Rie looked at me still out of balance and somehow distant. There was something in her eyes I couldn‘t quite understand and it annoyed me “I‘m not in the mood to talk, Yuki…really…“.  
  
She was about to run away,or at least try to walk but that never happened with me and I stopped her now facing her and smirking slightly while leaning in “We don‘t need to talk, Riechan“.  
  
She squinted her eyes slightly “Stop calling me that“. Meanwhile she answered me I put my hands on her waist still looking at her face as if admiring it.  
  
Though I probably did that without acting or trying to show who‘s stronger here. Then I leaned closer and whispered near her ear earning the shiver I wanted to get “But you used to like it when I called you, Riechan, especially in bed“.  
  
She tried to push me away but instead her hands now ended up squeezing my shoulders “Yuki…“ she breathed out trying to form words but my face was only few inches away from her face and I whispered before closing the gap between us “But I missed you, Riechan“.  
  
Rie’s lips soon find steady rhythm with mine and turned out into long make out session when I didn't let her pull away and she wasn't trying too hard.  
  
Until some inpatient girl knocked on the doors annoyed and we we‘re forced to separate and breath.  
  
Rie tried to catch her breath while forming words “There‘s something I have to…“ but I shushed her again putting my finger on her mouth “You‘re still mine.We will talk about this later“ and dragged her out of the bathroom. The girl that knocked on bathroom doors before looked annoyed at us but we just ignored her and ended up in the yard of college.  
  
Rie looked at her watch worried “I‘m late! I have to run, Yuki! We will talk…?“ she started but I finished “Later“ while smiling shortly as well.  
  
I looked around and only now remember about Mayu. She was looking my way and I had no other choice just to call out on our plans. I practically got my girl back. That was my plan from the start and that‘s the only reason why I talked with this one.  
  
When I stopped in front of Mayu I was about to say that I can‘t go anywhere with her but she asked if I knew Rie and even told me that her friend Rino knew her.  
I know Rino. I have noticed that she runs after Rie like a lost puppy who wants to be patted. I don‘t know why Rie lets her do this, we have even talked about it and she actually confessed that she noticed it but she likes Rino as friend.  
  
Bullshit, I don‘t think Rie would just spend night with her friend… shouldn't she have left the party alone? I mean… have I pushed too far?  
  
I got annoyed because of the news and decided that it couldn't be worse if I go on a date with this Mayu. Let‘s see where we get from here.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I wake up and immediately felt cold. When I looked around I noticed Rie was not here. She probably left a long time ago and I just slept all this time. She just ran away… I guess she saw what happened and decided… I should have stopped her. She was completely wasted…she might not even remember any of this.  
  
But it felt good and soooo right. I waited for it for so long… I tried to clear my mind and my head was still spinning when I finally woke up and walked around my small apartment.  
  
Mayu was already gone and all I had on my mind was Rie. I need to see her and try to talk with her. I don‘t even know how to start this conversion but I have to… it might meant nothing for her but it meant the world to me. I need to clean myself and go to the college. We still have few lectures together. Let‘s hope she will be there.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
I couldn‘t force myself to tell Yuki about what happened between Rino and me. After all, I wasn‘t sure that something actually happened. I can‘t stop thinking about this though.  
  
I know it wouldn't count like cheating because we were separated..it‘s not like we‘re now together… but it somehow felt wrong.  
  
I needed a day or maybe few days to clear my mind but I didn't have it because I saw Rino who practically run to meet me when she saw me. Gosh, I just want to disappear and burn in shame.  
  
“Hey!“ she said shyly. Of course I did something! How could I even doubt it! I do lots of crazy stuff when I‘m drunk… I usually regret it later..and this time…  
  
I tried and forced a short smile “Hey…“ then looked around and decided “I think…I guess we need to talk…“ and breathed out mentally preparing myself for what happens next.  
  
I believe that I will end up feeling like the worst person in the world… “Look I‘m sorry about…I‘m sorry that…“  
  
She looked at me confused “Why are you sorry?“ then laughed nervously “Did something happened? I mean…you shouldn't be sorry that you got drunk. I understand you‘re not…well… that you‘re after break-up and it still hurts…but you haven‘t done anything wrong“.  
  
I sighed “Look, Rino…I‘m sorry if I did…if we did…“ I still couldn't form words though I was always blunt while talking about these kind of things with Yukirin.  
  
“We haven‘t done anything, Rie. Calm down…“.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
“We haven‘t done anything, Rie. Calm down…“ the lie left my lips when I saw regret in her face. Rie was obviously about to apologize because of last night and my heart couldn't take it.  
  
Its better that she doesn’t know what happened. I don’t want to hear how it meant nothing to her, that it was just a mistake and we need to forget about it.  
  
I saw how she relaxed and even smiled after believing me. I guess she had her doubts but she actually wanted to believe me so I tried to look as genuine as possible “And know… do you want to talk about Yukirin and everything what happened recently? You don‘t usually drink too much and I know it got something to do with her. I think you need to speak your mind… you will feel better“.  
  
Rie seemed doubtful for few seconds but then nodded agreeing with me “Yeah…I guess I need to talk this through…we can go and get some coffee if you don‘t have nothing better to do“  
  
I winked at her smiling “I‘m all yours“. Unfortunately, I mean it literally.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I can’t believe I took this girl with me.I don’t even know what we suppose to do. I usually plan out my dates with Rie and now everything is happening out of the blue. She’s still confused and doesn’t even understand what is happening and I’m trying to think of something right this moment.  
  
Finally I come to the conclusion that I should take her to the park I like to go. Mayu didn’t mind and agree with whatever I suggest so we go there by car.  
We’re at the place already and I can see she’s actually amazed by the view. It’s better in the evening but it’s not bad as well.   
  
We walk slowly and finally she starts speaking. I don’t know if it’s nerves or does she do this kind of thing all the time but she tells me all about her family, her parents, her friends, her and Rino living situation, even the fact that she saw Rie sneaking out this morning.  
  
I’m not sure if she knows that I have dated Rie but I decide not to mention any of this. After all it’s nothing serious I’m just spending my day with someone different. Mayu’s enthusiasm actually inspires me as well.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Rie and I went to the closest cafe and we both asked for simple tea. I wouldn’t let her drink in front of me again. I think I had enough of this experience. But I do want her to talk even though her words might hurt me.  
  
She seems relaxed and at least now she won’t feel awkward around me and I can have that night…only for myself. Treasure it.  
  
“So…how are you feeling?”  
  
“I don’t know. Confused I guess… I know I want to be with Yuki. I know she wants me and she always gets what she wants but this also stops me… I don’t want to be an easy prey for her. I want to fight… you know… and there are always…different days… some days with Yuki are amazing she’s like the most attentive, the most romantic and sweet girl on this planet. Other days she completely ignores you, she doesn’t care about your feelings… During those days I really hate her…I want to end everything forever and never look her way… but then there are those others days…so I’m just really confused. But she got me whipped… I don’t want it to be like that. I want to be free…” she sighed shortly in deep thought.  
  
I looked at Rie’s face up and down concerned and worried. I didn’t like any of that. I thought she was at least really happy with Yuki. In that case I would have no choice and wouldn’t do anything… but now…  
  
It’s not fair what that girl is doing to her… that’s just not the way any relationship should be and Rie…Rie is amazing… she deserves all the happiness in the world.  
  
I put my hand on hers looking deeply in her eyes “If you need me… I’m here for you, Rie… I’m always here… whatever you need…” I said sounding convincing because I actually meant it.  
  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
Rino’s last words made me smile for real. She sincerely cared about me and that’s more that anyone could wish for. I don’t know if that was the reason, or because I felt really safe with her and knew about her little crush on me that made me make this decision.  
  
“Rino, can I ask you something? It’s quite a lot…big step but…”  
  
“I said..whatever” she said squeezing my hand and smiling.  
  
“This might sound really crazy…but I think I need this…” I still told with doubt in my voice.  
  
“Rie just tell me!” she urges me already impatient.  
  
“Will you be my girlfriend? I mean.. okay that’s not actually what I’m actually asking… would you pretend… that you’re my girlfriend.. I mean… I just need time to get away from Yuki…and all these feelings… I don’t really know what else to do…and if she thought that I’m in relationship… you know…” I try explaining because even hearing myself I do understand how crazy this sounds.  
  
I don’t dare to look at Rino because of how stupid I should have sounded but she lifts my chin with her free hand so I will look at her meanwhile she forms a sweet smile “I said everything. I would love to be your fake girlfriend” she said winking mischievously somehow making me lost in her eyes for few seconds.  
  
Then she interlocking her fingers with mine and smiles again “I can’t wait to tell this to Yuki, that girl believes that she can get whatever she wants. It’s time to show her otherwise”.


	4. Chapter 4

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Everything about this date is perfect. I can’t believe I’m actually on a date with my crush. I know I’m talking too much and telling to much but I’m so nervous in a good way though. I feel all these butterflies every time she looks at me.  
  
When she winks, or tilts her head. When she looks me up or down or looks really interested and curious about my stories. It looks like she actually listens to me because later on she asks questions or my opinion.  
  
The time flashes before my eyes and I don’t even realize that’s it’s already evening and it’s time to go home, do my work for tomorrow and then go to sleep because tomorrow will be another long day in hell. But maybe it won’t be in hell if I got to see her again?  
  
I can’t believe I zoned out again we’re already near my home and she already get out of her car walking around and opening the doors for me with a small smile formed on her lips “I guess I’m a guy in this relationship”.  
  
I jumped off the car immediately “No?What?Why?” forgetting to add relationship to my questions. Are we’re actually in relationship or is just a figure of speaking?  
I mean maybe she just means relationship as girls who knows each other? Stop over-analyzing it Mayu! She’s standing right in front of you waiting while you come back to earth!  
  
“I’m just saying that I would definitely be the dominant one in this relationship, considering this whole interaction”.  
  
I want to protest but at the end only smile while we walk out to my apartment. I mean she’s just escorting me so I will come back home safe. Or at least that’s how she put it.  
  
“Thanks for the amazing date, Mayu. I had fun” she says stopping in front of me when we actually reached my door and there was no other option just to say goodbye. Well probably there was but at that moment I couldn’t think of anything because of my clouded thoughts with this beauty in front of me.  
  
“Right!” I shouted too loud and too excited and the girl laughed at this about to go away but I had something else in my mind when I stepped closer immediately and kiss her on the cheek with lingering kiss. I guess some people kiss after first date but as long as I don’t know what’s actually happening here I don’t want to do anything drastic. Maybe she’s just joking and saying these things for fun not because she actually wants something with me.  
  
She now smiled again though looked a little bit surprised because of my action. I smiled and waved goodbye while running into my apartment blushing slightly but at the same time I’m literally started jumping around until I realized I still didn’t knew her name and ran outside wanting to ask her.  
  
I guess I jumped around for too long because her car wasn’t here anymore so I just sighed and decided to investigate this thing tomorrow.  
  
I stepped inside and Rino greeted me surprised “Mayu? Did you just run inside then outside and then inside again?”  
  
I ran hugging Rino and forcing her to jump with me for a while. Finally I pulled away but still hold her hands ready to start jumping at any second now “I just went on a date with that girl that I have been crushing for the longest time! She finally noticed me!”.  
  
Rino laughed surprised “wow! I’m really happy! When I get to meet her?”  
  
“Soon hopefully! I hope she will like me.. that’s she’s not like…you know… regretting that she even went on a date with me…”  
  
“Are you kidding me, Mayu? Who couldn’t like you? You’re adorable and obviously she noticed you. But actually there’s something I wanted to tell you as well…and it’s good news”.  
  
“Tell me then!” I shouted impatiently.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
“Rie and I… we started…dating today” I said slowly trying to look and sound as genuine as possible because we agreed that no one of our friends can’t know that’s it’s fake relationship. Actually I don’t want to think this way myself.  
  
Mayu looked at me with wide eyes but didn’t look as surprised as I thought she would be “I knew something happened last night! I saw Rie sneaking out this morning!”  
  
I was fast to lie again “Nothing happened…I mean…yeah we cuddled..but that’s all…” I guess I didn’t sound so convincing because Mayu just laughed to my face “Oh come on…I do know how the walk of shame looks like! Don’t need to lie me about this! But tell me everything! And how’s her ex-girlfriend? You said it’s complicated. Tell me! Tell me!”  
  
It’s not good that Mayu thinks that something more happened. I mean… It did happen but… I don’t really want Rie finding out about it. It would ruin all my chances if I have any. But I don’t think they would sit up and talk about it and I like the fact how genuine interest Mayu became right that second. I do want to talk with someone all about my (fake) relationship. I couldn’t find better person than my best friend.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I sat down with Rino ready to listen to the whole love story of her and Rie.  
  
Actually I already knew every detail of their every meeting because Rino told me about it.  
  
“I’m kind of worried…” she began honestly “I mean.. she’s just broke up with her girlfriend and I know it’s really risky… I mean… I can get my heart broken quite easily but… I think she’s worth it. And Yukirin… Yukirin doesn’t deserve her…”  
  
I got curious because she never mentioned Rie’s ex name “Her ex name is Yuki…rin?”.  
  
Rino nodded “Yeah. I mean… she’s really a... eh you don’t want to hear what I really think about the matter and that girl. The truth is all she did during this past time was playing games and hurting Rie. Rie deserves better. She deserves to be happy. And I want to be the person she will be happy with. You know what I mean?”  
  
I nodded my head already thinking about my date “Yeah…I get your point… I hope Rie can give you the love you deserve”.  
  
Rino smiled to herself and asked more excited “but tell me all about your mysterious girl and your date! I want to know all about it!”  
  
I got excited though it was strange not knowing her name and having to refer to my biggest crush as ‘She’ but still I told Rino everything about our first amazing date and all the emotions I had inside. All the butterflies that didn’t leave my stomach even when I was simply talking about her.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
After dropping Mayu I decided to visit Rie and talk with her about what had happened earlier. Once and for all I needed to find out what happened last night. I don’t even know why but that Rino send me bad vibes I never liked her though I had no competition because she was like lost sad puppy running after Rie.  
  
Somehow I still sometimes found myself wondering if Rie wouldn’t get interested in this dork. I think she kind of had a weakness for her from the moment those two met.  
  
I reached Rie’s home and knocked on her door waiting patiently. Unusual for me when you think about it. It took Rie about five minutes to open up her door shouting while I heard her running “Wait! Wait!” which was funny in a way.  
  
She looked surprised when she saw me and I invited myself in before she managed to say anything else “Didn’t wait for me?” I asked faking innocence and looking around shortly. I knew this place too well.  
  
Rie coughed as if giving herself more time to think but then she sounded honest “Not really. What do you want?”  
  
“I thought we still have things to talk about. For example, about our make out session in girl’s bathroom today. Or… about the fact that you stay the night at Rino’s after the party?”. I said while rising my eyebrows and showing that I know.  
  
Surprisingly I wasn’t angry. That was also strange. I don’t really know what’s happening with me today. I feel so calm after the day with Mayu.  
  
“Mmm…actually… there’s something I have to tell you…” Rie answered looking guilty and avoiding eye contact.  
  
I squinted my eyes probably unconsciously… I do this a lot. “Eh? We don’t have all night” I sassed but then added “or we do?” faking that innocence again like showing that I’m up for it.  
  
“No…I…you have to know…that I’m dating Rino… we started dating recently and…”  
  
“What?”  
  
Rie looked confused to say the least “do you want me to repeat or…?”  
  
While I just felt empty. Surprisingly empty. And calm.“Not really. I have to go”, I answered shortly ready to leave.  
  
I guess she wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction “don’t you…aren’t you going to say something?”  
  
I looked at my phone already texting Mayu “actually I’m busy. We can talk next day”. I don’t understand what’s happening with me myself so I’m not expecting Rie to understand this kind of reaction. I guess we both expected me shouting, claiming her, saying how pathetic this all is and she should dump Rino because she has no feelings for her.  
  
But at the second I found out about all of this the only one on my mind was Mayu. I don’t know why but I wanted to see her again. Just for a short time. Is she like my favorite distraction now? I need to figure this out.  
  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
After Yuki left I felt kind of hurt. I thought she cared more about me and I guess I hoped to get different reaction…maybe her trying to get me back. That was strange. Too strange… I decided to call Rino. She knew about this whole situation and after all she was the only one I could talk to talk about the matter.  
  
She answered almost instantly “Hey, Rie!”, surprised because of the hour but excited to hear my voice.  
  
“Hey…I just…can we talk? Something happened and…”  
  
“Sure…I’m always here for you. Just like I said…but I’m kind of in my pajamas and in my bed…and…”  
  
“I can come to you if that’s okay…and if its okay with your roommate…?”  
  
Rino laughed shortly “She just left. So I’m alone and sleepy…but if you hurry up…” she added giggling which made me smile as well.  
“I’m on my way”.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
I smiled when Rino opened her apartment door with still sleepy expression on her face though she obviously tried covering it up and pretending that she’s not so sleepy after all.  
  
I just smiled not commenting anything and coming inside closing doors after myself “Tonight’s plan?”  
  
Rino laughed lightly and her eyes sparkled (kind of… I think… but they do that a lot so it’s not so new to me right? Maybe I just decided to acknowledge it right now of all the times before).  
  
“My plan was to sleep because that’s what normal people usually do when they have lectures next day. Early in the morning… but you know… as your fake girlfriend I obviously have responsibilities now. So you can decide what we will do. I’m down for everything”.  
  
“Oh so you’re down for everything?” I asked laughing and looking around “don’t tempt me, Rino” I added again. I was used to flirting, sometimes subtitle short comments or compliments. That’s the way I usually talk with people.  
  
Well people who I found attractive and Rino was obviously one of those rare exceptions.  
  
“How about a movie? You’re never wrong with a movie”. She looked more excited now dragging me to show her little collection of favorite movies.  
  
I felt kind of guilty remembering that I disturbed her sleep but I really wanted to spend more time with Rino. This way. I wasn’t really thinking about the consequences or what this meant but I decided not to worry myself with questions today. I will have the rest of my life for all the worries. Won’t we all?  
  
I chose “Pitch Perfect” because I was thinking of watching it for awhile but just didn’t find enough time to do that and Rino seemed really excited with my choice “I love love LOVE it! You will LOVE it too!”.  
  
She didn’t look so sleepy now and prepared blankets for the movie positioning herself far away from me just getting comfortable.  
  
Of course I took it as invitation soon positioning myself close to her as if cuddling which couples usually do when they watch movies together “don’t give me the cold shoulder”.  
  
Rino let me scoot closer and I put my head on her shoulder while pressing ‘Play’. “Let’s just watch the movie” she said with a pout acting as if I was disturbing her.  
  
This made me giggle while I decided it’s the perfect time to hear her laughter and started tickling the girl next to me. I knew she was ticklish and soon she started screaming and tried escaping my hand “Rieeee!” scolding me angrily “the movie!”.  
  
I stopped for a moment my hands still on her waist (her most ticklish spots) “what? There are only titles I’m not loosing any important part, do I?” and move my hands a little bit again earning her laughter while she tried to hide her face in the pillow and don’t give me the content I was waiting for. Of course this only encouraged me to give her sides more squeeze while I laughed as well seeing how she’s trying to control the laughter.  
  
Finally Rino was out of breath though still tried hiding her face and said breathlessly “R..ie…I…need…to… breathe…ple..ase!”  
  
I laughed again “Beg me” not really stopping my movements.  
  
“Rie!” this time she shouted angry and actually grabbed my hands taking them away, next thing I knew now I was the one on the couch with Rino on top of me still holding my hand with her face only few inches away from mine which made me a little with nervous. I’m not really sure why. And have I mentioned how beautiful she’s? I guess I haven’t seen her face so close to mine and I took the time to look at it not so discretely.  
  
“That’s not funny, Rie.” She said looking at me with angry eyes for few more seconds and then released my hands sitting calmly with exhale “ I’ve almost died.” She complained pouting.  
  
I missed the contact and her face instantly. But instead of giving up easily I attack her again tickling the same spots as before. Rino fallen down on the couch shouting helplessly and tried to stop me but not so successfully “Rie!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Hi!”  
  
That’s basically how human being welcome each other right? Well I think I was more excited than most people. She said her “Hey” with a sweet smile which captivated me instantly.  
  
It was quite unusual to see her smiling this way but at the same time it did make my heart beat faster than it usually did on normal circumstances or even when I was spending time with this girl.  
  
Meanwhile I probably sounded like an alien with my weird overexcited “Hi!” shouting loud though she stood right in front of me and then I even gave her an awkward hug. Have I mentioned that being awkward was one of my specialties? Obviously she’s the only one who gets to enjoy this awkward side of mine. I’m really not proud of it.  
  
She didn’t mentioned anything just returned my smile and winked as her signature sign. Have I mentioned that her winking was making me go crazy as well? Why is she doing this to me? I start rambling and talking about everything and nothing when I’m nervous I don’t really want to repeat what happened during out…date? meeting? day?  
  
I was too scared to ask and find out what it was so it’s still unknown territory for me and she probably thinks I’m really stupid after all of that. I wouldn’t blame her though.  
  
“Aww…you’re adorable”, she said while pocking my cheek lightly which made me blush.  
  
“eh..oh…mhm…mmm..” so yeah,obviously I can take a compliment like normal people do.  
  
This amazing girl just laughed at this now interviewing our hands while walking down the road “wanna walk for awhile? I love the stars.They’re shinning so bright tonight”.  
  
I mumbled something which she probably couldn’t understand but I guess she didn’t mind because she didn’t mention it. “I had quite entertaining day, Mayu. All thanks to you. I missed things like that”.  
  
“Things like what?” I asked before thinking and regretting it instantly though she didn’t mind my question.  
  
“Things where you don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not. Where you can relax and enjoy time. I guess the fact that you talk so much when you’re nervous helps in this situation because I’m not so much of a talker but… though I usually zone out and don’t listen to people I made an effort listening this time and though most of the things you told me where…well…absurd… but it was interesting because even telling about small details or your obsession with anime… all of that makes you interesting. Very interesting. It was one of the best…first dates I ever had”.  
  
She ended finally looking at me and smiling again with the same smile like a moment before. I think I have an issue not only with her wink but with her smile too.  
It’s not that usual smirking where you enjoy that you know something about someone or you know that you make them nervous and enjoy it. It seems… actually genuine. Like she’s showing me something that she’s not usually open with other people. And I’m ready to take it all. I mean come on…I have been crushing on her for some time… maybe I have even fall in love with her during this short period of time.. at least that’s what my heart is telling me.  
  
But wait a moment? Date? Did she actually said… date? Oh my… if that was first date is this counts like second one? No no no… I’m getting nervous again.  
  
I’m speaking again… it’s not that I can control myself. No… shut up! Yes…obviously I’m telling her my life story again.  
  
After the whole walk and talking (basically me because it’s hard for me to let her tell or comment something) we said our goodbyes agreeing to meet tomorrow before lectures which I’m really happy about.  
  
The fact that she still wants to see and spend time with me after that surprises me but I’m just so happy. I can’t believe that this is real life or maybe it isn’t?   
  
Maybe I confused dreams with reality?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
I come back home as quietly as possible but obviously I tried keep quiet for nothing because when I come back Rie and Rino were watching Pitch Perfect.  
  
I know this movie because Rino force me watching it for like five times, I know every scene by heart.  
  
“Becca and Jess don’t get together in the end? That’s absurd!” Rie said protesting acting as if she was shocked about this. “I mean.. they obviously like each other!”.  
  
I just laugh at this (that’s exactly what I though while watching this movie for the first time) but then they both look at me surprised. That’s just me. Always making everyone around me awkward. Surprise surprise!  
  
“Hi!”  
  
I say awkwardly as I always do for the second time in a row. They greet me as well Rie a little bit awkwardly meanwhile Rino smiling happier than I ever saw her. Like literally. Ever.  
  
I mean…. It’s not that I’m biggest Rie fan. She didn’t notice Rino liking her for so long… but as long as she’s making my best friend happy I don’t mind. They look really cute together so why should I mind.  
  
I left them watching the movie too excited to sleep while thinking about this day that still seems unreal and I can’t wait for tomorrow when I can see this girl again.


	6. Chapter 6

**FEW MONTHS AGO**

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Coffee. That’s the first thing I think of when I think about this girl. About this amazing, glorious girl that I get to see every morning though she doesn’t even notice me.  
  
I always sit in the same corner at the back just texting Sasshi or looking through my blog until she comes inside and every time when I look at her entering I feel like the world stopped for those few seconds.  
  
As if someone slowed down the time so I could see her. She leaves me breathless and only after a minute or so I remember that I have to breath embarrassing myself in front of people that are sitting around me. But I find it advantageous because she comes here really early so there’s not so much of them.  
  
She never stays and usually talks with the bartender for few minutes until she gets what she wants and leaves. She never looks around as if the world around her doesn‘t exist but who could blame her?  
  
Though her eyes never looked directly at me but I can feel the power of it. Even from far away. And I know that I’m always staring with my mouth open because Takamina usually notices it “Again?” asking and making fun of me because she’s used to this sight.  
  
I’m not annoyed because she’s a good friend and I can talk with her about random things, she actually likes my awkwardness and randomness and I need more people like that.   
  
“Stop it…” I try and fail because well its the routine we repeat every day expect weekends.   
  
Takamina sits in front of me not that I’m surprised. I’m a little bit annoyed that I can’t see the girl I like as clearly as before “You should go and talk with her. You know it’s like stalking?”  
  
“She wouldn’t go for someone like me, Takamina. And she’s like…my crush…I guess I will…get over it… eventually…” I say not believing it myself.  
  
Takamina laughs because probably she thought the same thing “It’s your choice, Mayuyu, but you never know if you don’t try and I mean…her answer might surprise you. At least you know that’s she’s into girls so…”  
  
“It makes it more difficult…if she would like boys…well…I wouldn’t have false hope” I say sadly now because of sudden realization.  
  
Takamina sighs with frustration “just go for it” and stands up leaving me alone. The same routine as she always does trying to convince me to do something instead of sitting and staring at her.  
  
And as well as probably hundred times before I stand up trying to compose myself and go closer to this girl but I couldn’t move just staring at her leaving this place without a second glance.  
  
I can see Takamina’s judgmental look from afar while she takes care of other orders, meanwhile I sit back in my chair and continue to look at  her through the window.  
  
The girl disappears from my view completely after few short minutes and I left alone with my thoughts and stupid dreams.  
  
All I hope now is that I could see her again tomorrow. I don’t even know her name but I’m head over heels nevertheless.  
  
  


**PRESENT TIME**

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
As soon as I woke up I went to the kitchen for breakfast because that was the most important meal of the day as they say… though I eat whenever I can and whatever I can so every meal was really important for me. Of course when I came there I wasn’t expecting to see Rie sitting there and eating my food. So okay maybe that wasn’t my food it was Rino’s but still… I guess they’re jumped in this relationship pretty soon, haven’t they?  
  
I decide that it’s not really my business and food is the first priority “Good morning” I say as excitedly as possible though I want to die because its so early and all I could think about is sleep.  
  
Rie smiles back at me and slightly nods her head acknowledging me “hi” saying while still eating “I hope you don’t mind that I have stayed? I mean…I fall asleep while watching movie and…”  
  
“Wait?You fall asleep while watching Pitch Perfect?” I asked with disbelief “Rino probably hates you now!” I say shocked because I guess that was one of my friends favorite all time movies.  
  
“No no… we watched new Hunger Games movie after it… I’m not sure why we started watching it because Rino was practically sleeping and I was really sleepy as well… but yeah… She’s still asleep on the couch I didn’t want to wake her up. Oh... and sorry if I‘m intruding your space.”  
  
That was actually sweet of Rie and I liked the fact that she cared for my friend enough to let her sleep. I mean.. that’s kind of girlfriend I would like to have.  
  
Or just her… (still don’t know her name which is embarrassing…I really need to ask it today!)  
  
“Aww…but I don’t mind… it’s not the first night you stay here after all…and at least this time you were quiet” I said without actually thinking how it would sound. I mean… come on… it was still morning. I don’t really know how I managed to drag myself into the kitchen. Okay… I kind of know it… food is the only reason.  
  
Though Rie looked at me suspiciously “what do you mean?”  
  
I guess I would have noticed and realized that something is off but like I mentioned before it wasn’t the best time for that.  
  
“When you stayed after the party.. I mean… I couldn’t actually sleep for the whole night because Rino was quite…loud…so…oh crap… it’s so awkward I shouldn't have told you this!” I said suddenly feeling my cheeks getting red “I mean… I just…it’s… okay… so I was actually thinking of asking her…well but now I’m talking with you…so I guess…I already embarrassed myself enough… maybe next time you can…like… do it in your place?”  
  
“Do it?” Rie asked still confused of what was happening and looking at me with wide eyes shock written all over her face.  
  
“Don’t make me say it out loud!” I almost shouted already embarrassed enough but I guess that’s the moment when realization finally hit her. “Oh…”  
  
Though it’s not that kind of realization you would expect from someone. She looked surprised as if hearing this for the first time and I guess she’s not the only one realizing something right at this moment.  
  
We heard Rino groaning in the background and I know my friend is almost awake but still too lazy to wake up.  
  
Rie took the opportunity suddenly leaving all the food on the counter and looking around (just like the first time when I saw her running away after the night with Rino) “I need…to…go..really… say goodbye to Rino for me okay? I just…can’t be late…” she said with obviously bad excuse but I didn’t try to stop her.  
  
Rie practically ran from our apartment only few seconds before Rino appeared in the kitchen looking around a little bit surprised “I think I heard Rie’s voice or…?” she asked confused.  
  
I smiled but I guess guilt was written all over my face “She has just left…can’t be late somewhere…but I guess she will see you later?” I added.  
  
Rino nodded simply too tired and too sleepy to actually notice my expressions and took the food that Rie left “Let’s eat and hurry up!”  
  
I know I should tell her what I blurb out but now I honestly have no idea how to do that. I mean… should I?


	7. Chapter 7

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I’m still unsure what to do next. Should I tell Rino what I have told Rie or not? Or maybe I’m just interpreting situation differently and I just misunderstood something.  
  
Okay… I didn’t misunderstood the fact that they had … you know… they did it… (oh gosh I don’t really like repeating myself especially while talking about any of this. One of the reasons is because well… I haven’t done it before so it’s not very… convenient topic for me) but still… Maybe it was only because it was morning and I was too sleepy to understand everything correctly.  
  
Maybe Rie left because she really had something important to do and it couldn’t wait any minute?  
  
Yes, I know it’s stupid and I’m only consoling myself so I wouldn’t feel guilty but… can it be that they… you know… and Rie forget about it and Rino didn’t tell her about it and now they are dating?  
  
It’s just very…very strange… and I don’t know if I should interfere or leave it as it is. Maybe it’s a couple thing? I don’t really know much about dating…  
  
I don’t even hear what Rino is telling me though she talks a lot. Mostly about Rie and their night watching movies together. She’s obviously excited but I’m too thorn out what to do next and I didn’t dare to talk with her about it. I can’t believe I actually asked Rie that next time they do this in her place! What got into me?!  
  
Gosh I don’t think I will ever dare to look at her again! Next thing I know is that I need to wait for Rino as she goes to the bathroom.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Mayu looks distant today which is quite strange because she’s usually really enthusiastic. I though she will tell me about her evening with that girl but she was just listening… Honestly, I’m not even sure that she was listening to what I was telling her, but I guess I wanted to talk about it either way.  
  
I was kind of disappointed when I found out that Rie left without saying goodbye but I will see her later today. We have few same lectures and then I can continue our talk.  
  
I wash my hands and leave the bathroom but when I see the sight in front of me it actually surprises me. I had no idea Mayu knows Yukirin I mean when I told her about the girl it looked like she didn’t.  
  
She even said that she didn’t like her and wouldn’t want to talk/meet with person like that.  
  
I waited patiently until they ended their conversation, Yuki didn’t notice me and she rushed to her lecture and I confronted Mayu “Hey, what was that about?”  
She looked at me wide eyed and confused “What do you mean?” asking honestly. So maybe she didn’t know that it’s Yuki? That’s logical. Probably Yuki just asked her where should she go and Mayu told her and I stood here assuming things.  
  
“That was Yukirin” I stated simply but now Mayu looked shocked. I was taken back by her reaction as well. “Whaaat?” she asked shuddering. “No..no she’s not…” she said trying to convince herself more than me.  
  
“Rie’s ex” I added looking more attentively at Mayu’s changing expressions. I could see confusion, anger, surprise, disbelief and I guess I would have seen much more if Mayu wouldn’t have shaken her head from one side to another and then blurted out quietly “I have to go!”  
  
“What? Where? Our lectures…”  
  
But it was too late to catch up with her.   
  
“I have to go!” Mayu shouted back while running through the grass to the opposite side of the our college.  
  
  
Takahashi Minami POV  
  
  
Mayu come to the coffee shop looking like a mess and I took it upon me to take care of it. It was honestly the first time I saw her this way and I saw her drooling over Yukirin for few months without making a move which I thought was the lowest someone could fall. Obviously I was wrong.  
  
“Hey…what’s wrong?” I asked sympathetically. There was something I liked about Mayu and she needed a friend right now. She tried to compose herself but I guess she was crying while coming here.  
  
“It’s just…”  
  
“Come here…let’s talk in private” I leaded her to the farthest table where she usually sat and asked friendly “You know you can tell me anything..what happened? Is this have something to do with that girl?”  
  
Mayu nodded her head simply and one tear rolled down her cheek. The sight of it was actually heart breaking. I was used to this goofy girl who didn’t care about anything and her only issue was that she was too shy to talk with her crush.  
  
“What did she do?” I asked a little bit angry. I feel like older sister, protecting her.  
  
Mayu tried answering but then shook her head and couldn’t. Like on queue Yukirin appeared as she always did on the exact time. I guess Mayu forgot about it and come here out of habit and now looked honestly shocked like a lost puppy.  
  
Yukirin obviously did something to hurt her and I couldn’t stop myself now “I will take care of this” I said walking away angrily.  
  
Mayu still tried shouting after me scared “Takamina? What? No…!” But it was too late because after few more seconds I was face to face with Kashiwagi Yuki and I had a lot to say.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I was about to order my coffee as I usually did every morning when Takamina appeared out of nowhere. We haven’t talked a lot but sometimes she took my order and was always smiling mischievously as if knowing something I should know as well but it just slipped my eyes and I didn’t notice it.  
  
This time opposite than all the others times she looked kind of furious and I really haven’t done anything to deserve it so it did make me feel alert.  
  
“Can I help you somehow?” I asked kindly while taking my coffee. I was in a good mood today which was strange because I should be furious at Rie and her new little puppy and their sudden relationship.  
  
That was stupid and I guess that was somehow a way to get to me but for some reason my mind kept coming back to Mayu and I didn’t really analyse this whole situation.  
  
“What have you done?” Takamina asked suddenly and looked at me like she will kill me if I say something inappropriate. She always seemed like kind, funny and friendly girl and this change of heart definitely through me out while I looked at Takamina surprised not really knowing what to say.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked honestly waiting for some kind of explanation.  
  
It look like she was going to explode when I heard weak familiar voice “She didn’t do anything” and looked behind Takamina’s shoulder noticing Mayu.  
  
Mayu looked really sad, her nose was red and eyes puffy. She looked like she was crying and the second I realized this I wanted nothing but to hug her and ask what’s wrong.  
  
Takamina looked at her surprised “Mayu!”.  
  
She hesitated for a moment but then said more confident “Can you leave us…alone please?”  
  
Takamina still looked uncertain “But…” This girl was really getting on my last nerve. What’s with her? Mayu obviously wants to stay alone with me. Go away would you?  
  
Takamina exhaled and throw her hand in the air as a sign of giving up “Fine! But don’t come back here again crying!” She added harshly and I was about to attack her but Takamina left sooner than I could say anything so I gazed back at Mayu expecting some kind of explanation.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Surprisingly Rie wasn’t here during our lectures and she never missed them before. I guess she has a reason for that but still… she should have showed up here and it got me worried. I texted her few times between lectures asking if everything is okay, where is she, is she going to show up or simply asking for some kind of text but she didn’t text me back and I got more anxious by a second.  
  
I had no idea what to do in this kind of situation and it’s not like I have real girlfriend before… yes, I did kind of dated Akicha for some short time before… but it wasn’t really serious and you can say it ended before it even started.  
  
We stayed friend and had no issues with this only because we haven’t seen each other often and I guess she always saw that I was crushing on Rie even when I was with her so yeah… that definitely didn’t help with that situation.  
  
Either way I was getting nervous and when our last lecture ended I was the first one to run out of the class rushing while calling and trying to reach Rie but she didn’t answer me at all.  
  
I hoped that everything was okay with her and I‘m just being paranoid. Maybe she overslept or maybe met some old friends, maybe her family come to town and she decided to spend time with them.  
  
I mean there could be many reasons but something told me that it was nothing like that. Something inside (like six sense I guess) told me that either something bad happened or Rie was avoiding me but I had no idea why.  
  
There could be a lot of reasons whether she decided to be with Yukirin again or she… no I don’t need to think about worst things I just need to reach her as soon as possible and figure it out.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I had no idea what to say or how to start this. I come here without thinking but I couldn’t let Takamina say about my stupid crush, stalking and all that stuff… it’s embarrassing as it is. I already feel horrible there no reason to torture me any longer.  
  
Still I guess Yukirin could have seen hurt in my eyes because she looked worried and concerned which kind of surprised me at the moment when I was trying to stay angry at her. Though I never really asked her name so why should I be.  
  
We were standing near the coffee shop now because Takamina kept on glancing at us and Yuki got annoyed so she pulled me with her still looking at me attentively and waiting until I will explain what is happening.  
  
“Yuki…” I started for the first time saying her name out loud and waiting for some kind of reaction though she didn’t look surprise that I know it.  
  
“Yuki…” I started again not really knowing that to say next.  
  
She noticed that asking “Do you want to ask me something or…?”  
  
And finally I managed to form words “You’re Rie’s ex…and…”  
  
She squinted her eyes annoyed “I see people do talk about me. So what?” she ask somehow angry. No scratch that. She looked pissed.  
  
“What about Rie and me? What it has to do with any of this? I mean… why would Takamina attack me?”  
  
“Be..because…I didn’t know your name when…”  
  
“You didn’t ask my name”.  
  
“That’s not the point…I mean it is…I…”  
  
She sighed again, more annoyed this time “I don’t really want to talk about any of this in the middle of the street. Let’s go” she said without hesitation taking my hand and dragging me with herself while walking to her car. I was incapable of saying something or protesting because of skin on skin contact and just followed her still unsure what to do or say next.


	8. Chapter 8

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Yukirin took me to the same place where we had our first date at and I awkwardly step out of the car walking with her to get better view of this incredible nature.   
  
She kept quiet all the way here and I had no intention of starting conversation because my mind was blank at this point and I still didn’t know what to say or do.  
  
The more I thought about it the more I realized that I had no reason to be angry at Yukirin. First of all, I never asked her name so it’s not like she was forced to say it in the first place and even if she wanted to I was talking all the time so I guess… probably that was an issue too…  
  
Secondly, it’s not that I have any right to ask about her relationship with Rie, that has nothing to do with me or with our spending time together (not sure how should I call it now) and … well Rie’s dating Rino now right?  
  
I still wanted to cry wondering what Yuki really wanted from me. I mean… she could have wanted to get closer to them right? She probably knows that I live with Rino and… no… I can’t start crying again.  
  
I don’t want to get at this point again and I couldn’t run away from her because I have no idea where I am or how to get home. I was so stupid that I even left my phone with Rino so I couldn’t call anyone to come and pick me up. I was definitely in messed up/complicated situation and I wanted nothing but disappear.  
  
Of course Yuki decided to let me talk and didn’t encourage me just stopped and looked directly at me with those eyes… those eyes that made me weak… that’s not good. I will start telling my life story again.  
  
I guess we both waited for the other to start speaking and Yukirin was winning this round. But she always wins everything, doesn't she?  
  
“Takamina…I’m sorry about her…” I started mumbling and trying to control my words that I wouldn’t start saying useless nonsense.  
  
“Your sorry about what exactly?” She didn’t make this easy on me at all.  
  
Actually Yukirin was attacking with all force. Those eyes that looked through my soul and with her short but direct words. She was all business and had no intention on messing around.  
  
“I’m sorry that she…you know… kind of attacked you… she shouldn’t have done it…or…”  
  
“So why did she attack me, Mayu?” she asked sharply. I was not used to this Yuki and it kind of scared me. Okay I’m lying. It’s scared me a lot.  
  
“I’m just sorry…I just… can you take me home?” I asked hopelessly and she looked incredulously at me.  
  
“Are you serious? I took you here to talk. You told Takamina you want to talk with me alone” She was losing her patience meanwhile I was losing my voice incapable of forming words when I realized my eyes can start watering any second now.  
  
“I just didn’t want her…attacking you… that’s why I told Takamina that…so she will…go away and don’t say…”  
  
“Don’t say what?” she cut me off before I could finish but to tell the truth I was too scared to finish my thoughts in the first place.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it…can you please take me home?” I almost begged too emotionally drain to try any harder.  
  
She was taking none of it. “Fine.You know what…I could just go back there and ask Takamina herself. I bet she will tell me whatever she was thinking of telling me”. She turned around and started walking back to her car.  
  
I panicked and didn’t know what to do and just stood there confused and scared. So is she…like leaving me here…all alone and…  
  
“You coming or not?” Yuki asked sharply not looking at me while sitting in her car. I literally sprinted so she wouldn’t leave me alone.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The way back home was similar to driving here. She said nothing and I kept quiet as well too scared to open my mouth. When she stopped the car in front of my house I panicked and though of one thing I’m capable of doing in any situation when I got really scared and panicked. My first thought was to jump out of the car and run away but Yuki beat me to it.  
  
When I tried opening the door I noticed that they were locked and when I turned to look at Yuki she was looking straight ahead in front of her firmly. I opened my mouth but wasn’t able to say anything and just looked at her shocked and wide eyed.  
  
After few minutes she finally looked at me “You’re not leaving until you tell me everything. I have no intention of hearing about it from third party” (she meant Takamina obviously). “So…it’s your choice how long we will sit here. I have all night.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I was rushing but unfortunately for me Mocchi appeared out of nowhere almost knocking me down but the second she saw me she immediately handed me the flayer she had in her hand.  
  
“Hey, Sasshi you should join us! We’re going to hand out on Friday after lectures. You know before all the exams while we’re still in this calm state of mind…” she also showed a sighed of going crazy what usually happened with students during session.  
  
I can’t believe I forgot about exams that were actually close enough. Rie was all that I got on my mind lately and that wasn’t such a good thing considering the fact that real life exists out of this bubble.  
  
I smiled doubting “I don’t know…maybe I should better get to my studies… you know start preparing and stuff…”   
  
Mocchi cut me off before finishing “you can’t be serious! Come on! Everyone is joining! Even Rie and Mayu! You live with Mayu, right? You should both definitely come!”  
  
Mocchi and I… well we didn’t really talk a lot so I was surprised that she was asking me to come with such persuasion. This also made me realized that she will got something out of it and I decided to use this and got the information “okay…I will come…”  
  
She already smiled widely before I continued “but…first of all…tell me what’s the reason? Let’s face it we don’t really talk and you’re more of Yuki’s friend and Yuki… I guess she doesn’t like me at all and I don’t blame her. It goes both ways”  
  
Mocchi squinted her eyes doubting but finally exhaled deeply giving up “Fine. So you know Akicha… you guys still talk a lot right? And she doesn’t know many people…and when I invited her I kind of told her that you…Mayu…and many other people that she knows will be there…so…and I want her to come and…”  
  
“Wait? Why? You don’t really….” I was going to say ‘talk’ but then it hit me “Wait a sec…you have a crush on Akicha?” I asked loudly surprised but also excited. I don’t even know why honestly.  
  
“You couldn’t be louder, could you?” She asked glaring angry at me now. “I guess it’s not a secret anymore when you shouted this so loudly!”  
  
“There no one here…and in this case… I would love to come” I said smiling friendlier. Who could have thought self-confident and sometimes even cold and distant Mocchi could have a soft side. Especially to Aki who was complete opposite from her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I was starting to panic really hard. I think I even started sweating which was embarrassing because Yuki didn’t take her eyes out of me. Sometimes she glanced around and those short moments I used to breathe or exhale or just try to compose myself.  
  
I though she will give up after 10 minutes silence but she sit as nothing. Like it didn’t bother her.  
  
I guess I finally cracked asking “Yuki..rin…can I go home? I’m really tired… and…”  
  
“Tell me what I want to know and you can go whenever you want.”  
  
“Do you at least know what you want to hear?” this time I asked angry not really controlling myself and I definitely surprised Yukirin because of the way she looked at me. As if… hesitant.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
“Do you at least know what you want to hear?” Mayu asked me and honestly I’m not sure what I was expecting to hear from her. That’s the truth. Of course I soon hide my surprised face though she noticed it and can use it against me in further conversation.  
  
“The truth. I don’t really care what is it but…”  
  
She sighed and growl with frustration while hiding her face then finally looked at me and she had tears in her eyes. “Fine..you know what…fine…you wanna hear it… hear it… I..I was…” she murmured unsure but soon continued not facing me and sometimes hiding her face in hope that she could disappear and forget about it.  
  
“I…Takamina was going to tell you…that I was crushing on you…for…for some time..because I… saw you everyday in that coffee shop…actually I go there…there…just to see you buy your coffee… that’s how I met Takamina actually…and today I come crying and she thought…that you’re responsible for it…and was going to attack you and…you know…probably say bad…things… because you hurt me…but it’s not like…I mean…it’s my problem that I got in a way…because…you’re Rie’s ex…and she’s now with Rino…and Rino is my roommate…and…”  
  
“Wait?What did you say? Rino is your roommate?” this kind of surprised me because I heard this for the first time.   
  
But Mayu also looked at me a little bit shocked that I didn’t know about this asking “you…didn’t know about it?” and immediately started rumbling again “I mean…I though you knew…and…still…you used me, right?”  
  
Wow this kind of hit me bad. It even hurt in a way. I don’t even know why but it did “I…”  
  
“You don’t need to say anything…I know…I just…stupid…liking…like you…you’re too…you’re Kashiwagi Yuki…and I’m…I’m me…can you please let me out? I really can’t take this anymore!” this time she asked me desperately and I already saw tears rolling down her cheeks while I couldn’t stop myself and touched her face gently brushing it away.  
  
“Yuki…” she shuttered and looked at me sadly meanwhile I leaned closer whispering until her face was only few inches away from mine “We have a problem here, Mayu… because I like you too…”  
  
I didn’t leave time for information to sink it just saw her confused look and leaned in closing the gap and kissing her gently. I guess she was too shocked to answer and kiss back but I didn’t really mind.  
  
I kissed her few times keeping it simple but long at the same time and then sit back looking at her lips then at her eyes “I got my answers” I told her unlocking the doors and smiling shortly. “See you tomorrow?” I asked hopefully with the same sweet and genuine smile on my face while Mayu stared at me shocked.  
  
It took her long enough but she finally realized what just happened, she blushed which was adorable and smiled shyly “Mmm.ash..aauafea…yeah…”


	9. Chapter 9

  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I still couldn’t reach Rie. I was halfway to her home when I changed my mind remembering that I don’t even know where she lives. Also, what if she’s really avoiding me and I would make it even more awkward. I’m still confused why she is acting this way… unless she remembered that night we spend together…  
and realized…  
  
that I have lied…  
  
shamelessly…  
  
Would Rie forgive me? I think I’m starting to panic now and for that same reason I decided to go back home. To my surprise from afar I noticed both Yuki and Mayu in Yukirin’s car. That’s just so weird. Wait… did Yuki just kiss my friend?  
  
I decided to wait until Yukirin left as I don’t want to cause a scandal but something is not right… Mayu is blushing and seems head over heels. She has lost it. This girl… what is she thinking…?  
  
“Mayu?”  
  
“Oh! Hey!” she waved at me excitedly as we went back to our apartment.  
  
I could have let it slide but my curiosity didn’t let me do it. Instead without even waiting I asked the important questions “why were you kissing Yuki? Why she drove you home? Since when you even know the girl?”  
  
Mayu looked at me shocked. Yes… maybe I should have settled for one question. But she should realize what I want to find out.  
  
“Am…okay… so don’t freak out… but only today I found out that… Yukirin is the same girl that I have liked for so long… you know the one I spend so much time with lately? Its her!”  
  
“BUT!”  
  
“I know! I know!” Mayu raised her hands in the air truly panicking and trying to defend herself. Well I wasn’t planning to attack her… but with such movements… I don’t know what else my friend might be hiding from me.   
  
“Speak up!” I demanded while we still stayed in our spots without moving since we went inside the house.  
  
“I haven’t asked for her name…all this time… you know how I can get… so I had no idea that I’m spending time Yukirin… I do realize know that she’s Rie ex and all that… but they broke up for a reason, haven’t they? And well… you know how I’m crushing on her…and…”  
  
I face palmed myself. It made sense in a way… but did Mayu forgot everything I told her through this time. Actually… I need to voice it out. Maybe this could bring her back to reality.  
  
“Have you forgotten everything I told you about Yukirin? We have discussed this girl few times before… she enjoys playing games… you sure she actually cares about your feelings?”  
  
“Can’t you be happy for me?” Mayu pouted and I sensed some sadness in her eyes. Obviously my younger friend was also uncertain about this whole situation but because of her strong and growing feelings for Yukirin she chose to believe an illusion. All I can wish for is that… Yukirin actually means it.  
  
If she’s playing with my friend feelings just to get back with Rie… I will kill her… okay… well maybe I can’t sign up myself for homicide but at least I will punch her very VERY hard.  
  
I realized that I need to be a supportive friend. I dislike Yukirin but if she can make Mayu happy… and she’s the happiest I have seen… probably because of that kiss that even I got to witness. Maybe I can just look at them from afar and decide if Yukirin is sincere…  
  
I hugged Mayu and congratulated her. I’m not a hugger but… sometimes I make exceptions. “I want you to be happy… so I will try to be supportive… but if she ever hurts you… promise me I’m the first person you will come to!”  
  
I force Mayu to pinky promise and only then went back to my room. I message Rie a lot during this day and still no answer… I’m really worried but I have one more message on my mind. I can try that out…  
  
 **My message** : hey, so we’re going to that party on Friday, right? Mocchi invited me… mentioned that you’re going to… are we going as a fake couple or…?”  
  
I decided to stop at this point letting Rie decide. I hope she will answer at least this question. If not… I will start panicking to a point where you will see me calling to every hospital and police station near by.  
  
While I was still debating with myself I heard a sound of new message. Wow… it actually took her just few seconds to write me back.  
  
 **Rie** : “Sorry for not answering and messaging back. We can talk about all of that later, okay? I went home and I will be back on Friday morning… so we can have a talk before that party… if you like. Goodnight”.  
  
Not even an emoji. I guess I should be happy that at least she finally texted me back, right? Well… I will just have to find out everything at Friday. In the meantime… I can see if Mayu and Yukirin’s relationship is actually progressing.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Next morning I rushed leaving my home and hoping I get a chance to see Yuki before my classes. Luckily she appeared out of nowhere grabbing my hand and walking away from the crowd.  
  
Once again I looked at her mesmerizing smile and those tempting lips that soon captured mine. She stole a short and sweet kiss from me and even though I liked it to last longer, I knew that maybe that’s not a good place for it so just smiled still in daze.  
  
I feel like I’m on some drugs when I’m Yukirin. Not that I have ever been on drugs… don’t get my wrong. I just trying to explain the effect she has on me. Though that’s hard to explain… only someone who’s falling in love or is in love…or is crushing very hard on someone would understand it.  
  
Well…probably half of civilization then… because even if we’re not in relationship, people still have someone that they like. Usually.  
  
But I’m getting away from the point…and the point is Yuki who captured my lips one more time probably wanting to bring me back to reality as she noticed how I dozed off. “Morning”  
  
“Morning” I answered shyly in the same manner as she did. I still have my doubts about everything… I’m not even sure what we are… we haven’t talked about it… but still I’m enjoying this moment to the fullest.  
  
As if reading my mind Yukirin decided to comment “maybe…we can try making this official?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Would you like to be my girlfriend? We can also go together to that party… well… honestly I’m not sure if I’m going to enjoy Mocchi’s party as the whole point of it was to get the girl she likes spend time with her. But still… it might be fun”.  
  
I bit my lip wanting to scream. YES. But at the same time… “I think…I’m pretty sure Rie and Rino will also be there… wouldn’t that…be awkward? For all four of us?” even in my daydream world I still manage to think clearly.  
  
“I promise I won’t get weird if you won’t”, Yukirin smiled brightly and once again I got hypnotized by those lips. “Oh…but you haven’t answered to my first question”  
  
I thought I had. At least I do remember screaming YES in my mind for at least 10 times while staring back at her eyes. Oh damn…I should voice it out… gosh Mayu its not that hard… just say yes… I tried to force myself but for some reason got really shy. Why exactly at this moment?  
  
Surprisingly Yukirin understand my intentions again. “Well…you can just nod if you agree” and raised her eyebrows curiosity while stroking my hair and later on cheek with evident interest on her face. As if trying to show and prove to me how she admires me.  
  
Without waiting for another second I nod my head. I can’t believe it… I’m Kashiwagi Yuki girlfriend. Official girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Finally — Friday morning. Not sure why I felt so anxious about this day, nothing in particular is going to happen. Well yes… I’m not going to pretend that acting and telling everyone in the party that I’m Rie’s girlfriend is an easy task. I never though of this as a possibility before.  
  
Yes, I’m just a fake girlfriend and I’m only helping her to get away from Yukirin which is a weird concept now… especially when Yukirin recently started dating my best friend and roommate Mayuyu. Yuki was clever or cautious enough and avoided our home but I now they’re spending time together.  
  
Mayu also gets back late with that dazed smile on her face like the world belongs to her. I’m well aware of that smile… you can see it in movies, you can read about in books… that smile symbolizes LOVE and her crush quite quickly turned into this feeling.  
  
She’s like on cloud nine and I’m still a bit nervous about the situation. I hope that Yukirin is true with her feelings. I shared…the shortest conversation possible, with her while getting back home yesterday evening. She waited for Mayu to appear and it was a bit weird not go say hello.  
  
I’m not going to pretend, I’m probably would have walked passed her… but for some reason Yukirin decided to speak up. “I haven’t see Rie for awhile… your relationship is okay?” asking simply but leaving me suspicious.  
  
Maybe because I could have heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Well… I’m curios. Maybe because she’s my ex… maybe because I’m predicting the future and can actually imagine us four sitting together around the table while eating Christmas dinner and acting all weird for that same reason… also, I was aware of your feeling for Rie-chan for a long time. You can call this simple curiosity, nothing else”.  
  
“I know you always got back together with her after a week or so, after your previous breaking up… so maybe you can speak the truth?”   
  
Was I annoyed? Oh yes… I wanted to scream. If you’re dating my friend (and I’m not punching you in the face for that reason), it doesn’t mean that I want to discuss your ex girlfriend and my present girlfriend with you… well fake present girlfriend. I like to emit this word and believe that its real…  
  
Yuki raised her hands in the air with giving up sign “I don’t want a scandal or anything of that sort… and if I’m being honest… I do really like Mayu. At the same time I realize what might happen if this progresses… I realize that awkwardness… I don’t know why Rie is hiding… is it because she found out about my new relationship or she has other issues… either way… I think you should give her more hints”.  
  
“More hints?”  
  
“Like telling the truth that you actually like her?”  
  
“I’m dating her…I don’t understand…” Damn… I realized that Yukirin is probably onto us.  
  
“I didn’t believe this relationship for a second. I know you’re faking it… knowing Riechan for long… I’m guessing she’s trying to avoid me for that matter. But at the same time she doesn’t realize her feelings… honestly… I’m not trying to get her back with her… I realized that we just kept on playing around when our love was dead some time ago… I can see clearly that in a way she’s interested in you too. Maybe she’s just unconscious about it… that’s something the two of you should talk about”.  
  
“Why are you… trying to be helpful… and if you knew…?”  
  
“I’m not lying when I’m saying that I’m truly interested in your best friend. I’m ready for New Love… everyone deserves a chance in happiness. I think we just need to find a right person for that… Rie is obviously your person… just be more obvious or she will slip out of your fingers”.  
  
I’m not sure if we would have continued on with the conversation or if it would have died at this point but Mayu appeared ready for the date and I could see… even I couldn’t deny the fact that Yuki’s eyes sparkled when she saw younger girl.  
  
Who am I to go between them? At the same time this left me with a lot of thoughts and doubts… I’m not that stupid so I’m not going to believe Kashiwagi’s words all 100% even if I’m trying to trust her with my friend. I just need to see what happens with myself… and decide if I should be braver as well.  
  
If I’m being honest… I’m just really nervous to see Rie after she disappeared like that for almost a week and at first didn’t even answer my calls and texts. I’m glad that she’s okay and gave me a confirmation of that. Still… this makes me more nervous than I usually am.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
On Friday evening I agreed to come and pick Mayu up. Every single day this week we spend our evenings together and tried to meet up on the campus as well.  
  
I was clear with my intentions from the very start so I’m quite open about our relationships. Those who were curios and wanted to know got their answers that we’re dating.  
  
I didn’t feel very easy though. I’m aware of my feelings for younger girl, I truly like her… but at the same time I understand that it might not be that easy with whole Rie and Rino situation…  
  
Rino kept on staring at both us whenever I came to pick up Mayu. I’m not sure if she was aware of it but not once, not twice, but at least four times I saw her peeking through the window.  
  
That’s why I avoided going to that apartment in the first place. Also, I have a lot of places that I enjoy spending time in and I like showing them to Mayu as well. This girl seems amazed by most of them and without a doubt I’m amazed by her.  
  
Especially, when she doesn’t notice me looking and keeps on talking about anime and other things that keeps her attention at that moment. I wouldn’t have thought that I might enjoy these kind of talks… I am used to pretending that I’m listening and just nod my head in the past.  
  
I did that quite often, even when Rie talked about her favorite mangas. But maybe we weren’t on a good path at that point anymore…  
  
Also, I mean what I have said to Rino. During all the time we dated, the only one I was actually jealous about was that weirdo. I’m surprised to say this because well… she’s Sasshi. Who would have thought, right?  
  
But somehow Rie seemed genuinely interested to hear what the girl wants to tell and that should have been a clear sign for both her and myself that we’re going in the wrong direction. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had started falling for Rino while being with me as well.  
  
At the same time I don’t think she’s actually aware of it. As I wasn’t aware at first that I’m curios to know more about Mayu. Yes, first meeting was only for the sake of causing Rie jealousy… but all the other after it…  
  
Even I’m surprised how suddenly these feelings appeared and keeps on growing by a day.  
  
Oh Mayu… who would have thought…  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
We went to Kuramochi Asuka’s party on Friday evening. There were quite a lot of people there but not as much as you can see in those American movies. I think it was mostly people that she actually knew instead of inviting any kind of strangers that you meet on the street.  
  
That’s how I imagine that it happens in the movies… don’t mind me and my imagination.  
  
I was nervous for a lot of reasons but the most important one is the fact that Yukirin is holding my hand while we’re walking around, greeting people and even come to say hello to the host of this party.  
  
Asuka seemed a bit nervous looking around and biting her lip few times. I guessed she looked out for the only one she actually wanted to show up. “Akicha is not here yet?”  
  
“No…well I haven’t see her”, Asuka hugged herself unconsciously probably surprised that she has been so obvious.  
  
“And you two? Official and all? That was pretty fast… I’m kind of invited Rie with Rino as well… I hope that won’t be a problem”.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but Yuki answered instead while looking at me shortly “not a problem…for me. But we will see how the night goes” she shrugged her shoulders quite simply “it would be weirder if there wouldn’t be any awkwardness. I think we should worry if that’s the case…”  
  
She looked at me for few seconds with those eyes… eyes that made me forget the worry…and leaned in kissing me on the cheek. It doesn’t really matter where Yukirin kisses me… as long that she keeps on doing it I feel butterflies in my stomach and I can feel my mind being clouded in some way.  
  
I wonder if that’s the affect that kisses have on people or… it just depends on the person who’s kissing you. I doubt I would feel the same if some random stranger grabbed me and gave me a smooch… eh… erase that… that would be like my worse nightmare.  
  
Lost in my thought I haven’t even noticed how Asuka already left us alone running to greet other people and yes… Akicha. Obviously she ran the moment she saw the girl she likes.  
  
I guess we all act a little bit crazy when we have someone that we like…that same person that we want to be with every moment… this brings me back to my teen years… and realize that you look at everything differently while you fall in love.  
  
Uhuhu… Rie and Rino came as well. Two couples at the party… two exes… two best friends… I wish we can somehow coexist and survive this evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Few Months Ago (OR MORE)  
  
  
No One POV  
  
  
“You know how I can get around strangers… everyone will think that I’m awkward weirdo and go the other way. People tend to trust their first impressions and I don’t give best first expression. I still remember high school days…”  
  
Mayu and Rino were taking care of their stuff while moving into their new apartment complex. You can simply describe it whatever you like, small house, huge apartment or any other comparison that you can find. The point is that they had separate rooms, kitchen and bathroom. More than you can need in all your study years.  
  
Surprisingly having so much space the girl haven’t even though about moving in party. Its not like they knew anyone around. Rino only remembered about Mayu mentioning the girl she has a crush on(which got a bit annoying because younger girl was already head over heels for that stranger).  
  
So of course, for what reason they wouldn’t even have a party. Unless just a party of two. Also, right at this moment Rino were voicing out her deepest fears before the first day of lectures so all the fun was far away from their minds.  
  
Rino was serious and for that reason Mayu stayed away from sarcastic or ironic comments. “I’m worried too”  
  
“Yeah… but let’s face it… you can easily get popular. I mean… you were popular back at school”.  
  
“School was easy. I think people change a bit afterwards… also, we’re not living in a dorm which is more popular choice for meeting new people, having parties and so on…who knows what happens… but you should try and think more positive… or well… you’re kind of a negative doll per say… so try to be the MOST positive you possibly CAN”.  
  
Rino sigh but didn’t seem convinced. For the same reason next day was nerve-wrecking for the girl. Without a doubt she was awkward around strangers and either avoided (just like running to the other side of the road) or did something similar to avoiding (like for example, pretending that she got an important call and can’t continue a conversation.)  
  
For that same reason she sat and ate her lunch alone in the cafeteria. Rino wondered going back home, after all, she didn’t live that far… but with the time limit she had no choice.  
  
Unfortunately… because of ALL of that nervousness she just couldn’t force herself to eat another bite… and she still had a lot of food on her place.  
  
But Rino’s food didn’t stay safe for long. A stranger came by to check what she’s eating without even denying the interest “are you going to eat that?”  
  
Rino look up noticing the most beautiful creature in front of her. Or that’s what you could have heard inside her head, if we could actually read Rino’s mind. Either way… it can be repeated and emphasized that in her eyes the girl standing in front of her was beyond perfection.  
  
“Yeah…sure…. I don’t want it either way”, she somehow managed to answer in normal way (just like normal human beings interact), and once again was surprised when instead of just taking the food, this girl sat next to her and started eating it.  
  
“It would be a shame if you wasted it! I actually considered coming closer for…some time… not sure if you’re actually going to continue or not… though if you change your mind and want to eat, tell me right away!”  
  
“No no… I really… no”, even Rino realized that her power of acting like normal humans do is not so present anymore.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled in a friendly manner “oh…I’m stealing your food without even introducing myself… Kitahara Rie… you can simply call me Rie or KitaRie”  
  
“I’m Sashihara Rino. But you can call me Sashi…or just Rino…or… yeah… one of those two”, she added realizing that the only left option would be ‘Sashihara’ which is also obvious in a way.  
  
Rie smiled as if not noticing nothing strange in this behavior and continued on eating. Surprisingly after two days the girls met again in the same manner and that’s when Rino realized that she’s developing a crush on this girl.  
  
Later on they realized that they share some of their classes and sat together during few of them, chatting about random things, sometimes simply joking around. Easy start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
Obviously Rino got disappointed along the away after finding out that Rie is actually in a relationship. Its not like she actually had hope. Well all that hope belonged to her dreams only… but still.  
  
From the very start Rino disliked the relationship she saw in front of herself. Rie and Yuki breaking up AGAIN and AGAIN, getting together after some short period of time but it seemed that the only reason why they managed to keep their relationship was those short periods of time when they were apart.  
  
Rino couldn’t understand it at all but she never questioned reasons behind. If there were any… and of course… this got her to this day.  
  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I went to meet Rie in a park before the party just like we agreed to. Well…actually the only thing we agreed on was going there together, I have to call few times until finally got a clear answer where and when to go there.  
  
It was a simple party, so no dress code or requirements, we can simply go there however we wanted to and I was glad about the fact that Rie also chose casual clothes.  
  
I’m not saying that I don’t have style at all but… well, everyone in my high school still remembers that time when our classmate Acchan use to give me her clothes, either giving them as presents or letting me borrow.  
  
Since that time I’m not very sure about my style and if I have it at all. I chose the clothes that feels comfortable but looks cute in a way. Well maybe they only look cute for me but…  
  
“Hey, you look cute”, Rie commented while checking me out and smiling in the same manner like the first day I met her.  
  
I couldn’t keep eye contact with her for long time after it, blushing and at the same time waving my hand while adding “no…you look better”, well of course you look better. Who am I kidding… you look good in any clothes, even when strangers question your sense of style.  
  
We stood there awkwardly after the compliments until Rie finally broke this torturing silence. It wasn’t unpleasant but I wasn’t aware if everything is okay… so this made me feel a little bit wary of myself.  
  
“Shall we go to the party?”  
  
I nod my head and we walked in the direction of Mocchi’s home. Rie spoke up first again, maybe not liking this silence just the same way as I wanted to scream instead of keeping my mouth shut.  
  
“Have you heard that Mocchi likes Akicha and for that reason she invited almost everyone she knows…I think that’s the only way she managed to trick the girl”.  
  
“She told me…about her crush… I mean… I don’t know what Akicha thinks about it though…I mean… if she’s aware of it”.  
  
“How can you not be aware that someone likes you?” Rie asked quite casually, also adding “I think she knows. Maybe she’s just scared to give it a try”.  
  
For some reasons these two sentences made me think. Instantly.  
  
In most cases, I’m not that kind of person who stars over analyzing other people words or pay too much attention to them but why it felt like being directed at me? Or is that simply my imagination playing tricks… that’s possible. I have imagined many things which haven’t become reality.  
  
I’m too scared to ask what’s the case though, so I just murmured something under my breath and Rie hasn’t commented on it. Probably she didn’t mean anything by her words and I just try to think POSITIVE like Mayu always insists.  
  
Not that Mayu has a problem with being positive. She’s dating the girl on whom she had the biggest crush for couple of months. Back then I couldn’t even imagine a scene where she would have talked with Yuki.  
  
Which reminds me…  
  
“Are you okay… after finding out about Mayu and Yukirin?”  
  
“Are you asking this because I might not need you as my fake girlfriend anymore?” once again Rie questioned casually. Too casually for my taste. I wanted to protest or say something but we stopped right in front of Mocchi’s home where other people rushed in as well.  
  
We bumped into Aki, or maybe she bumped into us, I’m not sure anymore.  
  
She smiled excited “I wonder who else is going to be here! Oh…Sasshi long time no see!”  
  
It seemed like the fact that we know each other surprised Rie and this is exactly what she asked out loud.  
  
“You two know each other?”  
  
“We used to date… some time ago” Akicha answered simply while practically running inside “Mocchi told me to rush…I will see you around!”. She’s just like I remember. Still absent-minded.  
  
“You two dated?” for the first time this evening Rie looked curios rather than passive. I’m not saying that she was passive all the time but something was certainly off. Obviously if I was brave enough to ask her what’s the problem… I might find out the truth. But guess what? I’m not!  
  
“Shortly…” I was unsure how to comment on this or is it something that I should comment about.  
  
“Wow… I guess there are still a lot of things about you that I don’t know”.  
  
That sounded… just wrong… simply wrong…  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
After noticing Rie and Rino who stood in one corner for some time exchanging couple of words I realized that maybe something was off. At least that’s how it looked… not everyone can understand Rino’s face expression but when she’s worried — I can sense it from 100 miles away.  
  
I’m kidding but yeah… after knowing that girl for so long I can simply guess it. So when she went to look for drinks I decided to chose this opportunity. “I will be back”.  
  
“Don’t take long”, Yukirin commented looking back at me and smiling brightly. Oh…after that smile there’s no chance that I will take it longer than necessary. For that reason I sprinted to Rino.  
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
“What? Yeah…? Oh… you are here as well? Though yeah, you left first after all…”  
  
“Is everything alright with you and…Rie?” I questioned while looking at the direction of mentioned girl. Though she’s not standing there anymore… maybe she went somewhere else.  
  
“I’m not…sure…” Rino spoke the truth. “Just something…seems…a little bit…off lately…”  
  
“Oh…so you haven’t solved the issue…you know… haven’t had a discussion about that night when you slept together and Rie wasn’t aware of that fact?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You know the thing that…crap…the thing that I told her few days ago!” I slapped myself on the forehead. I can’t believe I forgot about this. Well… I can believe it… I was too busy spending time with Yukirin but… oh… Rino is definitely going to kill me now.  
  
“YOU TOLD HER WHAT?”  
  
You see what I mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
Just when Mayu left I noticed Rie alone and of course I couldn’t lose this opportunity to have a little chat with a girl, surprisingly we met halfway as she also noticed me and walked my way.  
  
“Are you serious?” she asked without beating around the bush. I have to admire at least that, she always went straight to the point no matter the situation. Of course… usually after that she turn around and kept being the ‘negative doll’ she is… but this one thing I have always admired.  
  
With my playful nature, I had to play a little bit, let’s just say I couldn’t stop myself. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Mayu? Sasshi’s roommate? Couldn’t you have chosen any other girl… pretty much half of the girls on campus want to date you… even straight girls wouldn’t really mind it…if they get a chance to be with you”.  
  
I smirked. That’s probably true. Few even confessed to me in the past though I’m pretty sure they had boyfriends. People are weird… but we can’t control attraction.   
  
“Is there something that I should know about Mayu? I don’t think she’s a wrong choice…or is she?” once again, I couldn’t help myself.  
  
“I’m trying to have a serious conversation now. To know if you’re at least serious about this whole… relationship… at least that’s what I keep on hearing from others”.  
  
I stepped closer facing Rie, pretty much just few inches away from her face, still playful like before “well… at some point… people reach a point where they are ready to look for new love, I think you’re aware of this even more than I am…”  
  
With my last comment I raised my eyebrows in suggestive manner wanting to leave her guessing what I had in mind. Not sure if Riechan understand the point of my words but she certainly seemed lost in thought.  
  
We heard camera click with Mocchi running around the room and taking photos. Probably ours as well. “Capturing the fun of this party!” she commented excitedly “Akicha just agreed to be my girlfriend! I want as many memories as possible!”  
  
We didn’t get to question the quality of photo as Mocchi instantly ran away continuing to take photos of people when they least expected.  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
This can’t be happening… I should have told Mayu everything from the start so there won’t be misunderstandings…  
  
I get it now…that explains everything!  
  
Of course Rie decided to avoid me and even disappeared for some time. Is she angry that I lied? or confused? or is she going to pretend that she doesn’t know anything about it? Because of her comments through the evening… I’m pretty sure I should have catch up with it while she talked… I’m sooo… lost right now.  
  
Mayu covered her face with both of her hands “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that its an issue or that she doesn’t know… I wasn’t even subtle with my comment”, she bit her lip honestly regretting the slip of her tongue.  
  
“What else did you say?” I felt myself losing any hope that I still had. Well… this couldn’t get worse… or could it?  
  
“Mhm… something… about your… that you should next time… do it in her house because… *cough* well… because of your loud moaning which bothered me a bit… it was hard to sleep that night…” Mayu once again covered her face with both of her hands blushing.  
  
“I regretted this comment the moment I told it! Then she run from our apartment saying that… you know… she’s in a rush… or something…I can’t remember…”  
  
“I need a drink” I turn around grabbing the first cocktail I found. Pretty strong one as it even had vodka in it. “Great…now I’m really screwed…”  
  
“Hey no.. no no…” Mayu shook her head trying to make the situation better. Still unaware of Rie and mine fake relationship. “You’re together, right? So even if she didn’t know… maybe that’s not going to be such a big issue… right?”  
  
“We’re not together. I mean… I’m helping her to pretend that she has a girlfriend so she can FINALLY move on from Yukirin… I told you a lot in the past about their relationship… so I agreed to help…after that night… and Rie didn’t know about it… and now she probably hates me!”  
  
“Oh…that’s… bad…”  
  
“You think?” I drink a little bit again, only after first gulp remembering that this drink is actually disgusting.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
Waiting for longer then I intended to I decided to go get my girl back.  
  
Obviously, I mean my current girl — Mayu. She seemed to have some sort of discussion with Rino, maybe that’s just how they usually talk.   
  
When I went there I accidentally, I overheard the last part.  
  
Oh that’s certainly bad… Rie hates liars. She can tolerate a lot of character traits but lying…also about the important stuff… that’s a big NO NO. No surprise that she’s in a bad mood.  
  
“Are you two going to take long? I came here to spend time with my girlfriend”, I commented while smiling sheepishly and hugging Mayu from the back. She blushed instantly and looked at me shortly. Every day I like her a little bit more… there is no denying it.  
  
Mayu smiled apologetically to Rino, not sure what was that about but I’m not gonna pretend that I was interested in it. Quite the contrary… at this moment I simply wanted to go and dance with Mayuyu while we’re still at it.  
  
“We can talk about it when we get back home, okay?” Mayu asked while walking away with me and waving at Rino.  
  
I dragged her to the dance floor with a smirk on my face “Can I have this dance?”  
  
“You’re not going to ask what that was about?” Mayu seemed curios but I can see from her eyes that she has no intention of saying ‘No’.  
  
“That’s your and your friend’s business. All I want to do for the rest of the evening is dance, talk, kiss a little, talk about something random or just listen to your stories… that’s what we came here for, am I right or am I right?”  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Even with all that guilt over Rino and her situation…I still got lost in Yukirin’s eyes. When she asked me to dance I agreed almost instantly and soon I felt myself being led by her.  
  
I think I lost count of songs that we danced to. Her eyes simply hypnotized me.  
  
The only moment when I finally pay attention to the song was with Maroon 5 — “New Love”. Probably because Yukirin mentioned that this is new love and new page. She liked talking mysteriously some times. At the same time I tried listening to lyrics and they seem to fit our situation a little bit. First of all, the forgiveness and understanding after that whole unknown name incident…secondly how I simply can get lost into Yukirin and forget all the rest.  
  
Thinking more about it… probably this song fit both our and Rino’s situation.  
  
 _“I’ll be your sun and your moon tonight  
I can be whatever you like  
I was alone but I’m ready to feel  
I wanna show you my feelings are real, yeah  
  
All this time I’ve been living it up  
And every night I’d be falling in love  
But I’m finally seeing the light  
Falling in love with you every night  
Yeah”  
  
But if I ever let you down  
If I ever let you down  
Forgive me, forgive me now  
Would it kill you to forgive me now?  
But if I ever let you down  
If I ever let you down  
Forgive me, forgive me now  
Would it kill you to forgive me?  
This is a new love  
This is a new love  
This is a new love  
Would it kill you to forgive me?  
  
What the f*ck, I got nothing to lose  
I’m a slave to the way that you move  
I’m an addict for all that you do  
You’re the only drug I wanna do yeah  
  
I can tell that you’re needing my love  
And all I want is to give it to you  
And don’t give up on the moment tonight  
You’ll regret it the rest of your life_  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
From this point I was the one who avoided Rie a little bit, unsure what I should say. Seriously, what would YOU say in such situation? Apologize? That doesn’t seem like enough…  
  
I saw her across from room chatting with both Akicha and Mocchi. Even I heard before that those two are official. Mocchi was brave enough to confess about her feelings and surprisingly Akicha was the one who asked her to date. To sum it up, this worked out perfectly for both of them.  
  
Oh great… the lyrics of this song just couldn’t be better. Is someone literally trying to laugh in my face?  
  
 _But if I ever let you down_  
If I ever let you down  
Forgive me, forgive me now  
Would it kill you to forgive me now?  
But if I ever let you down  
If I ever let you down  
Forgive me, forgive me now  
Would it kill you to forgive me?  
This is a new love  
This is a new love  
This is a new love  
Would it kill you to forgive me?  
  
I still don’t get it  
Cause if you don’t know it yet  
You’ll know that I’m not your enemy, your enemy yeah  
Cause I know I lie  
And it wouldn’t kill you child  
Won’t go until you’ve forgiven me, forgiven me  
Till you forgiven me, forgiven me, forgiven me  
  
Rie even looked in my direction and we locked eyes for some part of this song.  
  
Oh the irony…


	13. Chapter 13

Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
This few days until this Friday were a bit confusing. I had my doubts from the very start, I’m not going to pretend that I 100% believed that nothing happened… maybe I simply wanted to believe that I haven’t had a one night stand which I can’t recall.  
  
I look at these things seriously, so of course I’m a bit hurt and angry that Rino lied about it but at the same time it instantly makes me wonder why would she lie in the first place.  
  
I know I panicked while asking her what happened that night. I have a feeling she got scared of my reaction but agreeing to pretend and be my fake girlfriend… that’s going overboard. Also, she could have told me about the matter some other day… it would have been better than hearing about it from Mayu.  
  
Which of course brings me to this situation where Rino is looking at me from the other side of the room with those puppy eyes…which I’m not going to pretend… I started liking from some time ago…  
  
Also, I do still remember the beginning how both of us met. Not that embarrassing moment where I ate her food (well actually that continued for about a week… but she looked lonely and something brought me there, to her side), like a pull. YES. Food also had a big part of it but I’m getting away from the main point…  
  
I remember those moments when we sat separately, me with Yukirin, as we did usually ate lunch together and her with either Mocchi, at some point Aki, and sometimes Mayu.  
  
Usually I could hear Rino snickering after some of my jokes which Yukirin didn’t find so funny. My actual girlfriend used to look at me with wonder if I’m serious, while practically a stranger tried to control her laughter not to embarrass herself in front of other people.  
  
That made me instantly like her as a person. Obviously, I also admired her sense of humor. That’s something that we had in common as she was as goofy as I am.  
  
But to be absolutely honest… I have never thought that I might end up… sleeping with Rino. Were there attraction I wasn’t aware of? That’s possible.  
  
But how to move forward with this showcase in front of others (yes, the issue is once again the fact that we’re in a fake relationship and ironically that’s not even necessary because Yukirin is officially dating Mayu right now).  
  
The big question which I myself haven’t found answer to is… do I want it to end and just go back to being simple friends who meet up only randomly and spend most of the time coming up with jokes or recreating some scenes from varieties shows? Yes… our activities to strangers (and NORMAL people) would look absurd and crazy. But during some days… that was my favorite part of the day… I’m not sure what should I do anymore.  
  
  
Kuramochi Asuka POV  
  
  
These two… what are they even during just staring at each other during this whole song? Are they even aware of the fact that they hadn’t broken eye contact for at least 2 minutes? That’s not considered normal… You know that saying… if you look someone in the eyes for 6 seconds you’re either very attracted (or in love with them), or you want to kill them.  
  
I hope its not the latter. I don’t need killing in my party. After all, its a huge success (the proof can be seen in all these photos) and the fact that I’m standing hugging the girl that I like. Akicha.  
  
But seriously… that’s not the point. What is wrong with these two weirdos?  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I’m feeling a bit tipsy. That drink… what was it? I can’t even remember how it tasted but it hit strong… someone knows their craft.  
  
I tried walking a bit but ended up putting both of my hands on the table and trying to stand still. I almost hit the ground but Rie appeared next to me right at that moment.  
  
“What did you drink?”  
  
“How should I now?” I asked a bit annoyed (probably because she also asked me with a hint of judgment) “you know more about alcohol… I just… took something random and… eh…” I commented covering my mouth at I could feel that unpleasant taste. I suddenly realized something “I might… throw up…”  
  
I don’t know how but in about a minute I found myself in the restroom, Rie still by my side and holding my hair and me throwing all that liquid out.  
  
As horribly as I felt… at the same time this brought me back to my senses. In between I managed to say “so..rry…about…it…” while Rie put a hand in my hair, caressing my scalp and brushing through in a calming manner.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I have been making out in my car with Mayu when we heard a knock on my window and had to stop any further activities. Obviously, this annoyed me a bit, but not till I saw the reason and seriousness of the situation.  
  
I don’t really like Rino. I’m not going to pretend that I do, but I can tolerate the girl and the truth is…she did look horrible.  
  
Rie looked uncomfortable while asking but I can understand that she had no other point. Taxi rarely comes to this area and I she didn’t own a car. “Rino feels… really bad… maybe you can take her back?”  
  
After the question I noticed Rino holding into Rie a bit stronger than before, while looking at her with a pout and whispering “you go too, right? with me?”  
  
Eh… people are so easy to given to weakness, aren’t we? Even I couldn’t say no in such situation and because Mayu was worried as well, it ended a bit weirdly as Mayu sat with Rino in the backseat, while Rie took a side next to me.  
  
By a short look that we shared I understood that she doesn’t feel very comfortable about the matter either. Many other times… while still trying to getting her back I would have used this moment to the fullest. That would have actually been the highlight of my evening but things changed somehow…  
  
I know relationship doesn’t change your personality…but I guess a person with who you chose to be still have some influence on both your decisions and thoughts… right?  
  
What if its not me that has Mayu whipped around my finger (yes, there is a saying like that… I’m aware of it) but its the other way around?  
  
No no… it can’t be… or can it?  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Rino still felt horrible when we get back. I think she even had some fever so I had to end this evening sooner than I wanted.  
  
I’m glad that KitaRie (at least for now) forgot all the troubles that they had between each other and agreed to stay with Rino while she’s feeling horrible.  
  
I have noticed her exchanging few words with Yukirin and I wish I had heard what they told to each other. I still have my doubts, who wouldn’t?  
  
Isn’t it strange that they are quite casual about it? About their relationship? I have been with Yukirin only for a week. While…how long they have been together? I think about two years… I don’t question it… I haven’t asked anything about the relationship they had.  
  
I don’t think its a good idea to pry about it. Maybe I don’t feel safe enough to question it?  
  
Either way, I only shared a LONG hug with Yukirin while saying goodbye and I agreed to message her about Rino’s situation. She confessed (though she never even hid the fact), that she’s not the biggest fan of Sasshi but she wants to hear for me and of course she cares about the well being of my friend. Whoever that friend is.  
  
I like Yukirin’s honesty. She doesn’t pretend, she speaks her mind but with that you can see that she genuinely cares about me and my problems. At least that’s how it looks and that’s what I want to believe! Surprisingly, even Rie mentioned something like that. I can’t remember her exact words… but she told me that Yuki really cares. She’s someone that knows about that stuff.. so I’m inclined to believe her.  
  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
Somehow I ended up in Rino’s apartment again. Not for the same thing like the first time which for a moment I want to leave behind… not for movies night… but for taking care of the girl. Something that an actual girlfriend would do.  
  
Yukirin even asked me outside if all of a sudden we changed our ‘fake’ relationship status into ‘real’ one because apparently I care a lot and she can read my intentions and feelings when even I’m not fully aware of it.  
  
Whatever the status, because Rino had fever I took care of her, I might even end up sick myself if she got cold… though it seemed more like alcohol poisoning. She throw up one more time apologizing like the first one and I just keep telling her that everything’s alright and there’s no reason to ask for my forgiveness.  
  
After all, I myself agreed to come back to her home and take care of her. As well as I myself chose to ran and grab her before she hit some table or fall on the ground after those drinks. I didn’t even see when she drank all of that but it should have been either very strong… or a huge amount… or she mixed something that she shouldn’t have.  
  
I’m not going to complain about it. I’m not her mother. I just want her to feel better…  
  
So with all of that… without even realizing myself I ended up sleeping next to her on the bed (the only difference is that Rino was under covers) while I’m on top of them.  
  
Despite all the worries and still waking up time after time to check if she’s laying on her side (as you know its dangerous in such cases to sleep on your back), that was one of the best night sleeps I have had in few days. Maybe even a week.   
  
Who am I kidding… probably a whole month!  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I ended up exchanging messages with Yukirin for the rest of the evening. We’re like two teens who just can’t put away theit phones and sometimes send emojis or smiley faces when we don’t know what to write.  
  
Yukirin confessed that she’s not good at writing, actually sometimes in the past she messaged people back only after a week or two, or in some cases not at all. I’m glad to know that I’m an exception.  
  
She continued the honesty thing in messages as well, also telling me that sometimes she doesn’t know what to tell me or how to answer my questions and thoughts. We agreed that in those cases she either points that out or will keep on sending me various smiley faces.  
  
Everyone from aside who would have read our messaging wouldn’t have understood what’s the point of any of it but I knew that I’m going to save all of these texts and will continue rereading them in my lectures whenever I get bored.  
  
We continued this way of communication until I fall asleep. This evening… this day… everything was perfect… but sometimes when things are really good… you realize that… maybe its too good to be truth.  
  
That’s how the universe works, I guess… Next morning shattered all my dreams and hopes…


	14. Chapter 14

Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see Rie sleeping next to me. Our faces were only inches away. That’s how I wished to wake up after the first night we shared but that’s not how I expected it to happen this time around.  
  
Even though I drank a lot last night I still remember most of the things. I mean… obviously I remember the reason why I started drinking… It is because Mayu told Rie about the night which I conveniently kept to myself…  
  
I wasn’t sure how Rie might react to it and that scared me to the point that… yeah… you know the rest… I’m still not sure how is it going to turn out now.  
  
When I noticed that she is waking up I tried to close my eyes quickly but didn’t do it in time and Rie noticed that silly act smiling shortly “good morning”  
  
“Morning” I opened my eyes slowly trying to keep up with the act of being very sleepy.  
  
Unsure what to say next I was relieved when Rie spoke up first. “Maybe you want to take a shower while I go to check for some food? I think…you need shower after yesterday… and I need food I have even dreamt of it”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile. Rie and food. Certainly that one thing that you could talk with her about even if you do not have anything else in common.  
  
She jumped out of the bed acting as if I agreed and smiled wickedly while running from the room. I could see that food was the only thing on her mind at the moment, so… I slowly woke up and went to take a shower.  
  
They say you think more clearly in the shower… and that’s something that I really need to do.   
  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
While Rino took a shower I sat down to eat breakfast or maybe lunch… we slept in for longer then I would have planned.  
  
I noticed Mayu walking out of her room and considering the fact that she knew about me staying her last night, I decided to speak even though noticed some sadness in her eyes. What Yukirin could have done now? For some reason I instantly jumping to that conclusion.   
  
“Hey… want to eat food?”  
  
She looked me up as if only now remembering that I was here all this time. Angry? Disappointed? I couldn’t quite comprehend her emotions. Wait…what did I do wrong?  
  
“I thought better of you…” was all Mayu said and left instantly even smashing doors. I wanted to ask what’s wrong but Rino who came from the shower pretty much at the same also looked at me in surprise.  
  
“Is something…?” Rino tried to finish a sentence but I answered before that with sincere surprise “I don’t know… am I eating Mayu’s food or something?”  
  
Rino shrugged her shoulders looking at the door and then back at me. I could see that she had no idea… so maybe we will just figure it out eventually. Hopefully?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
Noticing Mayu who showed up early to her class I decided to surprise the girl who hasn’t noticed me yet, so I walked from behind and covered her eyes while whispering near her ear “guess who?”  
  
What should have been a cute moment you usually see in movies turn out in a strange one as she instantly stepped in front of herself and turn around abruptly. “Don’t.” stating angrily.  
  
“What why? Do you have an issue with such tricks or…?” I tried guessing as it seemed like the only reasonable explanation.  
  
“I have…have an issue with you using me!”  
  
“What? I thought we had this conversation… I mean… yes at first… a little bit… but just at the beginning of that evening before I noticed that you’re actually very…”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Mayu covered her eyes stepping back with a firm shake of her head. “I don’t want to listen to this! Why? Do you… always just play around? Did you even care?”  
  
“Weren’t you listening to what I have just told you?” I tried coming closer but at the same time Mayu stepped back. Seriously, what is happening?  
  
“I can’t… just not… let’s not talk about it…I just can’t…”  
  
Is she trying to run away from me? Wait a second… she DID just run away from me…  
  
I stood in the same place dumb-folded for a couple of minutes until remembering a moment that I didn’t actually pay attention before. When I drove to the college I accidentally bumped into Mocchi and Aki. As the newly formed couple they came here together and I can’t blame them. Actually, for the past week I kept taking Mayu from her house as well. Only this morning was different.  
  
So earlier this moment Mocchi commenting something along the lines that she has no clue why someone did it, they probably just need some rumors as usual, and she also had no idea that they might use photo she took the evening before. Apparently, they put most of those photos on the internet and it turn out right that.  
  
At the moment I really didn’t care what she told me as I actually anticipated the moment when I get to see my girl. That’s a bit unusual for me… feeling a bit nervous… but now… okay… I need to find out what all of this even means. I took my phone out and the first though on my mind was… well to write my own name in Google search. After all, that is something related to me.  
  
Headlines… headlines… headlines…  
  
 _‘Kashiwagi Yuki continues with her games”_  
  
“Yukirin strikes again’  
  
‘Poor college girl seduced by the big bad wolf… what wouldn’t Yukirin do to get KitaRie back’  
  
Really people? That’s all you can come up with? I pressed on the third one finding a whole article about how I played with Mayu for this time even telling everyone that she’s my official girlfriend at the same time trying to get back with Riechan while believing that she’s in relationship with Rino.  
  
Someone looked at us so attentively that they even commented that is the reason why Rino kept drinking all evening… and of course they added that one photo of Riechan and me standing in front of each other in the party, having like the shortest conversation ever…  
  
All of this sounded like rubbish and I doubt anyone would have even believed it… though apparently… Mayu did.  
  
After reading this absurd article I looked up noticing Riechan and decided to ask her if she’s aware of it at all. I commented that we don’t need formalities and showed her my phone right away.  
  
At first she looked at me surprised but sigh giving up and started reading it. After a minute or so she gave the phone back to me, speaking up thoughtfully “maybe that’s the reason why Mayu acted strangely in the morning…”  
  
“Something happened?”  
  
“Well… she said something that… she expected better than this…or she thought better of me… I can’t remember her exact words but… I mean… this article is stupid”  
  
MY POINT EXACTLY.  
  
“I think Mayu believed it. Also, maybe Rino will believe it too with your fake relationship and so on…” I rolled my eyes considering all the possibilities. “Though… maybe you don’t care if Rino believes it or not… you still haven’t showed any feelings, right?”  
  
Blank face. Okay, so I won’t get an answer to it. “Whatever… I don’t know how to get to Mayu at the moment because she looked at me as an enemy…so if Rino actually believes you… can you ask her to help me?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.”  
  
“I have never seen you this desperate”, all of a sudden Riechan smiled.  
  
“That is not a time for… oh…. you’re mocking me?”  
  
“No no… I’m just…what’s the word… surprised to see that you can actually care this much. So after all, you just needed someone innocent to show you that feelings is not something you can…”  
  
I didn’t let her finish with a shook of my head. “Riechan…I mean… Rie. That’s not funny at all… so can you ask if…”  
  
“Sure sure…” she even picked on my cheek like some grandma continuing to tease me about the matter.  
  
Flash. Someone literally take another photo of us talking and ran away. I think that was a guy. Don’t they have better hobbies than this?  
  
“What the…” I spoke up, while Rie also looked at the ‘running man’ direction.   
  
“Weird…”  
  
Yeah… once again — my thoughts exactly!  
  
  
Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
I rush to my next class knowing that I’m late after conversation with Yukirin and went to the back (my usual seat next to Rino), who scrabbled something in her notebook making notes. Luckily I knew the art of sneaking in so our lecturer didn’t notice the fact that I was late for at least 10 minutes.  
  
Rino didn’t say anything pretending that she’s very interested in the topic. Wait… maybe that the first time I saw her this concentrated… most likely she had read that stupid article too.  
  
“You also read it?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I hope you know that’s not truth… right?” I ask with a sigh hoping that I won’t need to explain myself.  
  
Rino looked back at me for few seconds, as if pondering on her answer and smiled shortly “of course… and even if it was… I was helping out as you asked from the start… so that’s not my business, I guess…”  
  
Oh…okay… so wait that means that she doesn’t really care and mind even if I got back together with Yukirin? Of course I’m not planning to… its obvious that we have already turn the pages and both of us try to move on… I was honest about this even with Rino… so does she believes me…  
  
Mmm… why I’m displeased with her reaction so much?  
  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I spoke up without thinking much “of course… and even if it was… I was helping out as you ask from the start… so that’s not my business, I guess…”  
  
I think I sounded bitter. Its not that I believed the article… but of course I felt insecure… I have no idea how Mayu reacted but I’m pretty sure she’s panicking about it at the moment. I won’t be surprised if my friend believed every single word of that article and now panics and rethinks her whole relationship with Yukirin. I should probably talk with her and tell her that not everything is at it seems and she shouldn’t believe gossips…  
  
I shouldn’t either… but it still annoys me while I’m still in this… unknown territory not knowing what the future brings and…  
  
I heard Rie cough as she once again tried to get my attention “actually… Yukirin asked… maybe you can help her out with getting to Mayu? Because she freaked out and Yukirin wants to explain…”  
  
“Well, if she needs my help maybe Yukirin should come to me herself”.  
  
Damn it… why I’m being so mean? You know that moment when you spoke up without even considering the outcome? Words just leave your mouth and after a second or so you try questioning why you said something like that… because you’re angry… or because you really think this way.  
  
Luckily I controlled myself next time when speaking up “I will help. I know Mayu probably overreached and its not easy to get to her. Obviously, you keep in touch with Yukirin” (which is weird) “so… you tell her to find me or something…”  
  
Rie nod but I can see that she felt a bit uncomfortable probably because of my rudeness. I don’t know what is happening with me… maybe I’m just tired? I don’t know in what kind of position I am… we still haven’t had a conversation about that night…and now all this madness… I don’t know what else to expect.


	15. Chapter 15

Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
Rino agreed to help me with Mayu (she has been hiding this all day). Well I would have probably guessed (after some time) that she’s staying either back at home or at the cafe where Takamina works…  
  
Luckily for me (considering the last time I went there…) Mayu chose her own room and Rino let me inside going to the shop near by and saying that she will be gone for some time and that should be enough for this conversation to happen.  
  
I can see in the way she talks or even looks at me that she still doesn’t trust me… but at the same time she’s learning to accept me and that’s progress. Also, I had to admit that she’s not as horrible as I remembered. Well… in the past I associated Rino with jealousy and the fact that my relationship is going down the hill, seeing how my actual girlfriend has some sort of weakness for a stranger…  
  
At this point, I don’t think I will get jealous by her friendship with Mayu so putting all that past aside… its a new turn for our relationship as well.  
  
I knocked on Mayu’s door fidgeting a little bit. YES, I AM NERVOUS. I can’t remember the time when I was nervous… like a year ago? Maybe two years ago? That’s not something that happens often but… it’s certainly happening now!  
  
I don’t like that she’s not answering but maybe that’s because she thinks it’s Rino and as best friends who live together, they probably come to each others room without asking for permission… well… I just have to go in.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I walk out of my bathroom at the same moment when Yuki comes inside my room. I’m truly surprised how she got in here. Wouldn’t Rino have told me about it? or wouldn’t I have heard the door bell? Wait… I’m just staring at her… I have to actually ask about it.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I cross my arms on my chest as coping mechanism at the same time keeping some distance.  
  
Yuki sighs while closing the door behind herself. I’m not sure why she’s doing that as there is obviously no Rino here… “well you ran away from me…and I had no other choice but…”  
  
“But to come to my house uninvited?” Oh… I’m being surprisingly strong. Good. I need to keep it up. Stay strong Mayu! Probably the fact that I’m moving my head from one side to the other while having conversations with myself is not really helping with the current situation. Yukirin is looking at me strangely. I hope I didn’t say any of these thoughts out loud.  
  
“I’m sorry…” she has just bowed her head while apologizing. Wait… what is happening? I had my doubt but maybe… all of that information on the blog is actually true? Rino told me that its just gossips, because people don’t have what to write about… but then someone posted another photo of Rino and Rie while, Rie was picking up on her cheek in a playful manner and it happened today…so… maybe everything is true?  
  
“You don’t need to apologize to me. I get it.”  
  
“You do?” she sounds surprised. But yes, I’m not an idiot. Obviously I understand what is happening.  
  
“Our relationship is a short one… but you know that I liked you for a long time before even that… so in a way you made one of my wishes come true… I can’t hate you because of it… though you just used me to get back with Rie… I don’t know why Rino is not heartbroken about it though…”  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
I just sigh with a shook of my head. Mayu is getting the wrong idea again and I will just have to explain everything to her from the very start. I don’t like these kind of ‘confessing feelings’ conversations but for now… I don’t see any other option. She’s making me work hard so I could just stay with her. I don’t hate it but… talking about feelings? I at least hope that something good can come out of it.  
  
“Can we sit down…and have a real conversation? You’re getting the wrong idea and I want to tell you everything as it is…”  
  
I see she’s doubtful but at the same time…her eyes seems a bit hopeful. Good… finally!  
  
We sit down on her bed and I turn around to face Mayu but while I’m looking at her in front of me its really hard to speak up… She’s waiting patiently for me to comment but… no words are leaving my mouth. I can’t believe it…  
  
I don’t know how much time has passed but… Mayu is getting impatient and I still can’t force my mouth to open and explain the situation. Its so easy really… nothing is happening between me and Rie right now… we’re not getting back together… this is just rumors… but why can’t I just say it all?  
  
“If you’re not going to speak then I think…” Mayu started to stand up losing hope but I caught her hand pulling her back on the bed. Somehow I manage to say “wait…” but the only phrase that left my mouth was… “I’m… I think I’m falling in love with you”.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
“I’m… I think I’m falling in love with you”.  
  
Wait… I can only hear my heartbeat as I’m unsure if I heard this correctly. Its just… can this really be true? Should I say something back? But she didn’t explain me anything… but do I need to hear an explanation after this statement…  
  
I’m speechless.  
  
Yukirin keeps staring at me I can see some nervousness in her behavior (for the very first time since I met her). She still tries to give me an explanation which she wanted to give at first. “and its just gossip…I can’t promise that there won’t be more of it in the future…people like to speak around here… you’re first year student and I’m second… believe me… through the year… they tried to find some dirt on anyone… even if there isn’t any… I don’t get what’s the point of that as we’re just a simple students… but maybe that’s how they try to compensate their boring lives… and about what I said…”  
  
She looks around my room avoiding my gaze with some wonder how to comment on that. “I wouldn’t say it… if I didn’t mean it… and with everything… feelings related… I know that my reputation is not the best one around this campus though let’s face it…through that time I dated only Rie…but still…”  
  
She carefully raised her eyes to meet mine. I guess (just like in that article) everyone believes that I’m a sheep and Yukirin just captured me (like a wolf) for the fun of it… but with this girl sitting in front of me… giving me that speech… looking so… hopeful. When people are in relationship I guess there are no winners or losers… it is two way street.  
  
I cough finally admitting “well… I didn’t actually say that I want to break up or something…”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“When we met this morning…I was hurt and I believed what I read but through the day…I kind… well got an idea that not everything is at it seems… I mean… with this given explanation… I think we’re on the right track, probably? right?”  
  
Yukirin looked back at me a little bit confused. I think I heard her cursing under her breath that she has panicked for nothing.  
  
I kept on looking at her with amusement.  
  
“So?” she once again looked around my room “its the first time I’m visiting your place… its nice…”  
  
“Oh… so we’re not going to talk about… that first phrase?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Feelings…” I said carefully knowing better than to repeat Yukirin’s exact words.  
  
“Oh… its not like we need to comment on everything that..”  
  
“I’m falling for you too. I’m lying… I have already fallen considering the fact that my ‘fall’ started even before we actually met. So… maybe that’s not a bad thing?” I asked a bit hopeful just not wanting her to take those words back as they meant so much to me.  
  
We stared at each other for few seconds. I still wondered what was on her mind until Yukirin actually smiled. Brightly.  
  
I felt an unconscious smile which also appeared on my face.  
  
I think we looked like some teens who can’t take eyes of each other but don’t know what else to say. Yukirin looked down at my lips and spoke up leaning closer “can we…maybe kiss for a little bit now? Then… go to eat somewhere, or eat here… and have the rest of the day for ourselves…?” she raised her eyebrows hopefully that I will agree to everything.  
  
Who am I to pretend that I didn’t love this idea? Instantly I leaned a little bit closer answering with a nod and a smile “I love you… this idea… I love this idea”.  
  
I didn’t let her comment on my slip of a tongue and kissed Yukirin first. She was more than happy to answer the kiss and I knew that we’re going to enjoy each others company for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Kitahara Rie POV  
  
  
The things were strange for couple of days. I wasn’t sure how to describe it actually.  
  
I didn’t mind seeing Mayu and Yukirin around the campus. At first, I thought it might be weird and maybe even hurt me… but the thoughts that mostly clouded my mind involved Rino.  
  
We were still in this ‘fake’ relationship and I have no idea why she’s acting even stranger lately. I tried asking once or twice if the reason is that article (let’s face it everyone who’s close to four of us knew that its rubbish… but still I needed to find a reason why instead of getting closer we’re getting further away from each other).  
  
We still haven’t discussed the fact of our night together… which I’m aware of now… I even remember some of it (probably because I’m trying REALLY HARD to remember it). I want to ask why Rino didn’t tell me about it… there is still so many things to talk about…  
  
I hate this distance and I’m even more surprised by the conversation we’re having right at this moment.  
  
“You don’t look affected by Yukirin and Mayu relationship… I guess this helped you move on… and Yukirin is not trying to play games and get you back, right?” Rino questioned in a serious manner. More serious and concentrated then ever before.  
  
I nod my head a bit confused where is she going with this conversation as she’s just pointing out the obvious things. Also, the truth that I had a normal relationship with Yukirin (as normal as it can be between ex-girlfriends).  
  
“So… considering all of that… and the reason why we started this fake relationship… I think this is a good time to end it…”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I remember that I said that you can ask me anything and I will be by your side but… I think your problem is solved… so it is stupid to play these games without thinking about our future. Real relationships and so on…”  
  
I bit my lip unsure what to say back to her as all of it did make sense. It made me feel…sad… but I know where is she going with these arguments. I just didn’t expect… that it might end so soon.  
  
“Yes…I get it…”  
  
I considered saying that I like this arrangement but that would be selfish wouldn’t it? Looking back at the situation… all of that was selfish. As she mentioned, Rino could have found the love of her life during that time while she stayed by my side.  
  
I have all these feelings that I can’t even comprehend… I think people around me notice and comment on it more than I do (even Yukirin keeps giving weird hints about all of it and she’s the last person that I would expect to hear it from).  
  
Lately, I feel like Rino is intentionally avoiding me… I’m not sure if I feel sad or angry about it. I don’t like it… but I’m not going to run and beg for attention. Especially when I don’t even know what I did wrong…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Today… I ended this fake relationship.  
  
Yesterday… I found myself in an awkward and unpleasant situation. It hurt and for that reason instead of waiting any longer I just left the place. I have never run as fast as I did yesterday.  
  
Honestly, I never cried as long. I know that it is childish and stupid… I could have acted in a mature manner but maybe I act so abruptly and stupid because I cared so much.  
  
I shouldn’t get ahead of myself and concentrate on addressing the issue, instead of telling what happened afterwards.  
  
I got Rie’s address from Yukirin. Actually, Yuki gave it to me even though I didn’t even ask. Quoting her words ‘just returning the favor’.  
  
I decided to go and have a normal conversation with Rie considering my rude behavior earlier. But when I got there… well its not Rie that opened the door.  
  
I think I have seen this girl around the campus though I haven’t talked with her before. She stood there only in a towel and wet hair, smiling politely and questioning “yes? Can I help you?”  
  
A bit confused I opened my mouth saying silently “Is Rie…living here?”  
  
Suddenly the girl smiled brighter “Oh! Yes!”  
  
“Yui? Did you put on my t-shirt again?” I heard a bit annoyed shout from the other room recognizing Rie’s voice almost instantly.  
  
The girl whose name is Yui laugh loudly and answered “sorry! My bad! Oh and by the way… someone is here looking for you!”  
  
I could hear these words but I was already getting away, running as fast as I could.  
  
I’m not sure if I understood the situation correctly… but how else could I interpret it? Even with Rie not remembering about our night…I hoped that at least it meant more to her.  
  
I simply realized that I have been fooling myself with this fake relationship. What’s the point if I’m only heartbroken in the end?  
  
  
NO ONE’S POV (Same day; same situation)  
  
  
Rie came to the room after hearing Yui’s answer and looked around a bit confused “you sure someone is looking for me?”  
  
Yui didn’t get a chance to look back and did that only now seeing that the girl is not here anymore. “Mmm…well someone came and questioned if that’s your house…”  
  
Yui closed the doors while Rie thought for few seconds “I have no idea who that might have been… I just hope that’s not some stalkers who plan to write more weird stories involving my personal life”.  
  
“Oh yeah… we have read it few times”, Yui said while looking around. “And thanks for letting me shower at your place! I wonder when we will have hot water again… I hate all those construction works…”  
  
Rie smiled in a friendly manner “no problem. When Paruru is taking you?”  
  
“Oh…you just can’t wait until you can get rid of me! Well… after five or ten minutes actually… she’s a bit slow with her new driver license… just don’t tell her that… I might get a salty treatment if she hears that I badmouthed her driving”.  
  
Rie stopped whatever she was doing for few seconds, considering the possibility, and at the same time smiling playfully “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one on who she’s not using her salty treatment. You can be calm with that”.  
  
Yui shook her head “no no…her driving is a serious issue… she doesn't even agree to kiss in the car… her ‘relationship’ with that car is getting a little bit out of hand…”  
  
Rie laughed while throwing Yui’s clothes at the girl who caught them in the air “I won’t tell. Just get dressed so she wouldn’t need to wait for longer than necessary, I know how you two just can’t stay away from each other”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
Two more days after the whole ‘breaking up’ conversation I walked back home using a different route for a change and all of a sudden that same girl who I met just the other at Rie’s home ran my way with someone else next to her.  
  
“Hey, weren’t you looking for Riechan’s home few days ago? She doesn’t look like someone who’s just looking for rumors, Paruru!”  
  
The girl whose name is… well I’m pretty sure that’s a nickname, shrugged her shoulders without showing much of a care “I’m not the one who said that. Rie thoughts so”.  
  
Because of this weird conversation happening in front me I asked out loud trying to get their attention “who are you people?”  
  
“Oh… I’m Yui… this is my girlfriend Haruka… well her nickname is Paruru so everyone calls her like that… I lived with Rie during my first year… you know roommates situation, until I moved in with Paruru. But I’m not sure if that was such a good idea as there are so many constructions around us lately and I sometimes go to take shower at Riechan’s as she’s kind enough to let me in”.  
  
“I don’t think that you need to tell our life story for a stranger”, Paruru commented in a bit tired and uninterested voice but at the same time smiled shortly after meeting her girlfriend’s eyes.  
  
Yui nod her head almost instantly “right… oh… I don’t even know… who are you?”  
  
A bit speechless by the fact that I came up with totally different conclusion after witnessing the scene few days ago I barely managed to speak up “Rino…but it doesn’t matter…”  
  
I was about to leave as we actually didn’t have anything else in common but this Yui’s reaction surprised me even more. “Rino? Really? Wow! You should have said it from the start! I heard a lot about you! You even helped out Rie with that whole fake relationship, right? It’s a shame though as it was only fake and I can see that she wanted more… but the point is that… I heard a lot of good things about you”.  
  
“Wait? Really?” I asked surprised as it was all new information to me.   
  
“Yup… though… well maybe you should have told her about… you know… the fact that you slept together? Riechan got angry for few days… then she decided that she doesn't want to be angry at you anymore despite your reasons for hiding such important thing…”  
  
Yui would have probably told even more but Paruru cough impatiently “that’s not something… you should tell to a stranger”  
  
“But…she’s not a stranger. She’s Rino.”  
  
“Just because you heard a lot about her doesn't mean that she’s not a stranger to you. Also, she looked like she was in a rush”.  
  
I guess I kind of was… though hearing all of this… I really wanted to know more. At the same time I couldn't just ask freely. I have a feeling that Yui would have answered anything that I would have asked… but her girlfriend seems was on more practical side. They balance each other pretty well.  
  
“Oh…sorry…for keeping you! Maybe we will see you around sometimes?” Yui asked hopefully and smiled in a friendly manner. I instantly decided that I like this one.  
  
“Sure…” I smiled making peace with the fact that I won’t be hearing more on the story from Rie’s point of view.  
  
We politely said that it was nice meeting each other and went into different directions. After this, I had a lot on my mind as Yui opened my eyes a little bit.  
  
I got back home and heard Mayu and Yukirin laughing in the room. Those two just can’t get enough of each other. I went to the kitchen taking some food with myself and decided to head to my room, to think about everything and maybe watch some movie while eating.  
  
While walking pass Mayu’s room I accidentally overheard Yukirin saying “If you promise that you don’t doubt me anymore… no matter what… I will tell you”  
  
“Okay…I’m just curios, can you blame me?”  
  
“Well no… I can understand it. I would be interested too if it was the other way around… honestly, one of the reasons…main reasons even… for our break up was Rino…”  
  
I know I shouldn’t listen to personal conversations but after hearing my own name… I stopped in my tracks unable to move anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**PREVIOUSLY**

  
  
“Well no… I can understand it. I would be interested too if it was the other way around… honestly, one of the reasons…main reasons even… for our break up was Rino…”  
  
I know I shouldn’t listen to personal conversations but after hearing my own name… I stopped in my tracks unable to move anymore.  
  
  


**PRESENT TIME  
**

  
No one’s POV (Kashiwagi Yuki Story)  
  
  
As she promised before, Yukirin decided to tell Mayu the reason for her and Rie’s break-up earlier this year.  
  
Obviously, there has been a lot of factors for this to happen and it was enough for one (serious enough) incident to happen and to blow it all up.  
  
Surprisingly, that one and last straw had a name — Sashihara Rino.  
  
“Again? I think she can take care of herself and don’t need company every single time… you’re using this to your favor for spending more time with that…”  
  
(as Yukirin was the one who told this story she cough now showing that the word she used wasn’t nice. Mayu just squinted her eyes a little bit judgmentally but didn’t comment wanting her girlfriend to continue).  
  
It can be noted that Rie’s reaction was quite similar. Though instead of squinting her eyes, she just rolled them “yes, people keep company for their friends when they are asked to do that. I don’t see the issue in that”.  
  
“It is not when those ‘friends’ obviously have feelings for you… its a little bit pathetic how you don’t notice those long stares and…”  
  
“That’s absurd. Also, I’m the first friend Rino made here… of course that means something”.  
  
“…and obviously she’s the first person you find interesting after me. You don’t stop talking about Rino and when you get a chance you keep that ‘friend’ of yours company instead of spending time with your actual girlfriend. That’s going to change. It has to”, Yukirin put both of her hand on her side with demanding stance holding on her position.  
  
Rie stared back at her few seconds with disbelief “do you expect me to spend less time with my friends? You do know…that the world is not evolving around just you”.  
  
“I don’t care about your other friends. Your other friends ARE actual friends… meanwhile in this case… like come on…”  
  
Even though Yukirin had some point her, Rie didn’t want to see that or admit it neither to her girlfriend or herself. “That’s a stupid way of thinking… don’t make me chose between my friends and you…”  
  
“Can we at least agree to call her that ‘one friend’, it is just silly to compare that girl with others…”  
  
Rie stared back at Yukirin squiring her eyes hard. “Fine.. don’t make me chose between my friend and you”.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“What why?”  
  
“Why can’t I make you chose?”  
  
“Because that’s selfish and…” Rie was ready to tell whole speech of how that’s morality incorrect and childish but Yukirin beat her to it.  
  
“Call me childish all you like…or selfish… whatever choice of words you want to use but… go on… chose”.  
  
“Really?” Rie asked a bit doubtful wondering if Yukirin is ‘for real’ or using one of her mind control games as she was so good with those in the past.  
  
“Yes.” Yukirin crossed her hands on her chest staring down at her girlfriend. Well of course you can choose to call Rie her ex-girlfriend knowing how this conversation ended.  
  
“Fine. I have go”.  
  
“Which means?”  
  
“You have what you want. Let’s break up then. I don’t have time to deal with this insanity…” Rie checked her watch for few seconds remembering the exact time when she agreed to met with Rino and just walked away.  
  
  
Coming back to the actual moment with Yukirin and Mayu conversation, Yukirin added a comment after this “of course… I pretty sure both of us thought that it just one of our fights and that’s going to be solved after few days… but those few days were full of surprises… I met you… Rie suggested that fake relationship to Rino…”  
  
“So she put Rino first, that’s what you mean? and you wonder why I still have my doubts and worry about the future of our relationship”.  
  
Yukirin winked in a playful manner “worry about the present. That’s all that matters. But…wait…don’t start panicking. I’m just kidding… you don’t need to worry. Also… I think Rie acted a bit cowardly so she went the easiest way possible with that fake relationship and just asking for help… I wouldn’t be surprised if she actually going for the real relationship but got too scared because it would have been too soon and… she’s really negative always expecting the worst”.  
  
“Just like Rino, always thinking about worst case scenarios…”  
  
Yukirin laugh at Mayu’s -all knowing- comment and joked “oh…as if you don’t do that…”  
  
“I’m learning to change!” Mayu commented and pushed Yukirin playfully.  
  
Sashihara Rino who stood behind the door and heard pretty much every part of their conversation decided that it is enough considering the fact that those two started laughing, joking around, one of them suggested some kissing. Also, Rino was pretty sure that she heard Mayu scream as Yukirin started tickling her.  
  
Rino realized that she really doesn’t want to hear what is going to happen next between the two. Also, she had already heard more than she could have expected in any other situation and more than anyone would have told her.  
  
  


**NEXT DAY**

  
  
Sashihara Rino POV  
  
  
I can’t believe that I have been blinded by I’m not even sure what. All I understood after overhearing the conversation that I KNEW nothing.  
  
I haven’t asked the important questions even when I actually had a chance to do it. I was scared to speak out loud, not to mention confessing my own feelings which maybe would have changed thing in a positive way.  
  
I assumed that Yuki and Rie broke up because of something that Yuki did and Rie couldn’t tolerate it any longer. Not that she was actually given a choice…  
  
I still can’t believe it… she actually chose me. I know this hurt Yuki’s pride so she wouldn’t have told a lie to Mayu. What I mean is… I believe that it is true. Also, Yukirin appears more trustworthy than she looks.  
  
That’s is probably a reason why I asked for an advice. I’m still surprised that I dared to do that and most importantly chose Yukirin for it.  
  
Yukirin seems thoughtful “well…there is one thing I never did… that’s not a proved theory so I really don’t know if that might work out or not… but worth a try… my mind can’t come up with anything else…”  
  
ONCE AGAIN, I have no idea why I decided to carry on with this plan though it is the simplest and probably the stupidest plan ever. I’m 90% sure that it is not going to work. I’m repeating it to myself all way to Rie’s house which is probably not a good thing as I’m getting more negative by a second.  
  
If someone from a side would have seen my walk they would have witnessed me walking straight ahead, then back, then changing direction again.  
  
Wasting at least half an hour with my doubt and slow indecisive walk I finally reached Rie’s home. Standing outside of it I felt unsure once again. There are a lot of things that could go wrong… maybe both Yukirin and me were wrong all this time and she really looks at me only as a friend.  
  
I know that friends are really important to Rie. Who knows maybe she would even end a relationship for the sake of friendship.   
  
So…after all… maybe Rie only wants me as a friend? Relationships end… friendships last a lifetime… am I making a mistake…?  
  
But why I’m trying to talk myself out of it? It is now or never… I don’t think I would dare to repeat my walk her for a second time (or third if you count the misunderstanding with Yui).  
  
I climbed those few steps and nervously pressed the door bell. She didn’t open her doors for about a minute and honestly I panicked again turning around and going down, ready to sprint out of there with shame.  
  
Right at that moment Rie opened her door asking surprised “Sasshi?”  
  
I had no other choice but to turn around facing her nervously. I had flowers which I picked myself because it is Spring already and who doesn’t like flowers, like? I probably look like a fool… could I come up with reasonable explanation why I had them and why I come here?  
  
“Is that for me?” Rie asked doubtfully while looking down at my hands. Oh crap… I’m shaking a little bit.  
  
“YES! BUT I WILL ONLY GIVE THEM TO YOU IF YOU AGREE TO BE MY REAL GIRLFRIEND!”  
  
Amazing… no matter how many times I practiced these words in front of a mirror not one of those times I shouted like a crazy person.  
  
She’s surprised, maybe even shocked. That’s not good… I knew I should have aborted this mission long time ago.  
  
“You’re an idiot” Rie laughed unable to stop herself and her eyes sparkled. Well it is not a moment to make fun of my existence but…  
  
Oh wait… she’s kissing me. That means yes, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**2 YEARS LATER**

  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
This is the last year for both Yuki and Rie in the campus because they are graduating soon but Rino and me, we still have a year ahead of us. Maybe I’m heading ahead of myself and I should concentrate not on exactly these news…but on many things that changed in two years.  
  
About six months ago Yuki moved in to live with me because Rino decided to stay in Rie’s house. Who am I kidding… I think those two where planning it for about a year as Rie’s friend Yui kept teasing them that they’re taking everything too slow when it is obvious that they want to be together.  
  
We had a bit of an issue how to keep the apartment if Rino moves out so Yuki came in and let’s just say — saved the day. At first Yuki kept saying that maybe she will stay for only some time (like a couple of months) to help me with rent… but after those few months Yuki confessed actually she couldn’t help herself and wanted to use the moment but didn’t dare to suggest something like that to me.  
  
Luckily, everything solved itself and life continues as it is. Sometimes we fight, after that we get back together. Just like many other relationships, it can’t be positive all the time but the most important part is that we care for each other and our love is strong enough to survive anything that is thrown in our way. Being truthful… I couldn’t be more happier.  
  
I probably haven’t mentioned it before but it is the graduation of Rie, Yukirin, Yui and Paruru (which I got to meet some time ago) and Aki with Mocchi. Yes, surprisingly those are also still together and staying strong. All of us are in a good position (who would have thought).  
  
With such important day we decided to have a party at my and from now on (even though it is still hard to believe it) Yuki’s home. We haven’t had parties here with Rino before so it is a little bit strange organizing everything at your own place… but with the help of others I don’t mind it.  
  
I wonder how next year is going to be, of course our living situation is not going to change, but Yuki will search for job, without a doubt Rie as well, and Rino and me will have one more year to before our graduation.  
  
But why care about the future when you can live so happily in the present, right?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kuramochi Aki POV  
  
  
We came a bit earlier to help out to Yukirin and Mayu. Rie, Rino, Yui and Haruka were there as well. Everyone putting in some work.  
  
Right at the moment Rie and Yuki were left alone by the table where they put drinks and sweets. Mayu and Rino stopped by us so I decided to test it and tease them a little “so… you don’t worry anymore?”  
  
Mayu and Rino looked at each other a bit confused and then back at me “why?”  
  
“Well you know… because of the exes spending time together… that’s probably awkward?”  
  
Mayu waved her hand dismissively, this girl seems so calm right now in comparison with the start of this relationship. “Oh… of course it was weird and awkward at the beginning. We tried having a double date few months after our official dating time but it kind of ended up in us going separate ways as there were no things that we could say to each other… but later on we had a sit down discussing pretty much every possible situation and left our insecurities behind”.  
  
Aki nod with agreement looking at Rie and Yuki, because she was close with both of those two. It took some time for Aki to get a good relationship with Rie’s knowing that my girlfriend dated Rino shortly before, but apart from that, they kept everything simple, without overreacting. “Those two just manages somehow… but I think what Mocchi wanted to ask… if you don’t have some doubts anymore? insecurities? well that would be a normal reaction… even after so much time”.  
  
Mayu laugh out loud proudly “oh… believe me…” a bit full of herself but in a funny way. “Yuki…could you help me out with the boxes?” she asked simply while flashing her usual smile.  
  
Almost instantly Yukirin looked up and run around the table after her girlfriend excitedly “sure”.  
  
When those two left, and Mayu proved a point, Rino commented “Yukirin spoils Mayu to no end… it is enough for her to ask and Yukirin is already on it… she’s whipped… so Mayu stopped worrying like a year ago”.  
  
Both Aki and me nod in understanding but I decided to play a little bit, knowing about Rino’s weaknesses as well “and what do you think about it?”  
  
“That’s kind of stupid… I mean… I get it you’re in love and all… but it is not like you have to run whenever your girlfriend asks you to… and do whatever she asks you to do…”  
  
Coincidentally Rie looked up to ask for Rino’s help at that moment. Rino almost instantly turn around to walk in that direction but stopped in a middle turning to look at us with a shook of her head and excuses “that doesn’t mean anything!”. Still she was by her girlfriend’s side in a matter of seconds, helping out in whatever way she could.  
  
I couldn’t stop myself and laugh loudly commenting on the matter “those two are really…” but I didn’t get to finish my though as Aki asked sweetly “babe…maybe you can bring me some water from the table? I feel that my throat is really dry and…”  
  
“Say no more!” I commented proudly while turning to take that water.  
  
Oh wait… so I’m whipped too.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
No One’s POV  
  
  
Everything started in a party so preferably it has to end in one. Finding love never comes easy, especially with small games at the start, distrust, doubts about your own feelings and insecurities. As long as you can overcome that, or at least most of those things… love might wait for you just around the corner.  
  
Sometimes all you need in life and the thing that could change everything on a positive matter is new love. All the couples at the party is a proof of that. The person you need most will appear when you least expect it and if you grab the moment, you can hope for happy ending.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
